El Portador de la Luz
by Burakku 283
Summary: Naruto fue traicionado y asesinado por aquellos que juro proteger de una manera peor de lo imaginado. Sin embargo, los antiguos se negaron a dejarlo ir y lo enviaron a otro mundo como otro ser. Un ser que tendrá que salva al mundo del mal mas grande por venir. Pero... ¿salvará al mundo... o lo destruirá?. Post-Digimon Frontier
1. Comienzos

**Burakku 283:** no soy el dueño de ninguno de los personajes de las dos franquicias que conforman este cruce. Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto TV. Tokio y Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo y Fuji Tv.

 **Género:** Drama, Acción, Aventura, Romance, Amistad, Misterio, Dolor / alivio.

 **Nota:** Realmente me gustaría leer sus opiniones al respecto, especialmente de las personas que siempre se pasan a leer y no dicen nada.

* * *

 **Cap 1: Comienzo**

 _Yo... no estoy muy seguro por dónde empezar... Nunca he contado una historia tan larga antes... Solo muy pocos saben lo que estoy apunto de contar... No suelo tampoco contar mi historia y mis orígenes muy seguido, ya que traen muchos recuerdos._

 _Recuerdos tristes... y muy dolorosos._

 _¿Por donde empezar, por dónde empezar?... Supongo que debería comenzar a explicar lo que muchos saben de mi._

 _Mi nombre es Lucemon..._ _hijo adoptivo de Ophanimon y Seraphimon y sobrino Cherubimon._

 _Sin duda has oído de mi, ¿no?_

 _Si… fui yo quien salvó al Digimundo._

 _Y narro esta historia para que conozcan mis verdaderos orígenes en lugar de escuchar rumores de otros y libros de historia._

 _¿Por dónde empezar?... ¿Por dónde empezar?_

 _¿Qué tal si cuento lo que crees saber de mí?_

 _Soy un Digimon Tipo Ángel que una vez trajo la paz a un mundo desgarrado por la guerra entre los Digimon Tipos Humanos y Bestias que ocurrió en el pasado. Fue una batalla terrible que casi destruyó el mundo. Pero luego aparecí y detuve la guerra. Luego gobernó el Digimundo hasta que fui corrompido por mi propio poder y me convertí de un gobernante humilde y cariñoso a un tirano_ _cruel y egoísta hacia todos los demás Digimon y casi destruyo el mundo de nuevo. Muchos Digimon se enfrentaron mí, pero ninguno pudo derrotarme hasta que aparecieron ellos aparecieron..._

 _¿Quiénes aparecieron?... sencillo_

 _Los Diez Guerreros Legendarios._

 _Diez Digimon de nivel Mega que representaban los diez atributos elementales. Este grupo de Digimons se levantaron en rebelión contra mí y me desafiaron, y al final me derrotaron y me sellaron en el Área Oscura._

 _Pero... ¿Que era yo antes de todo eso?_

 _Bueno, la mayoría de los... ''expertos'' piensan que nací en la Ciudad de los Comienzos por la unión de dos Digimon celestial. Otros creen que fui uno de los seguidores más fieles de Yggdrasil o Huanglongmon fui enviado a detener la guerra._

 _Pero para ser honesto... no es así._

 _Ese no es mi verdadero origen… Todos los Digimon pensaron eso en aquel entonces, pero no es verdad. bueno si peleaba en nombre de Yggdrasil, lo sigo haciendo incluso hoy en día. Y en cuanto a Huanglongmon, yo ayude a salvarlo a él y a las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas cuando fueron encarcelados por los Dark Masters._

 _¿Quieres saber lo que yo era en realidad… lo que yo era antes de todo eso?..._

 _La repuesta es muy sencilla._

 _(Suspiro)... Yo era... un humano._

 ** _''¡Perdedor!''_**

 _Difícil de creer, ¿no?_

 ** _''¡Yo jamás me rindo y jamás retrocederé a mi palabra! ¡Ese es mi Camino Ninja!''_**

 _Yo era un humano ingenuo._

 ** _''¡Un día me convertiré en Hokage y todo el mundo me respetara!''_**

 _Un humano al que llamaban ''débil''._

 ** _''¡El demonio está débil! ¡Matémoslo, y así podremos vengar al Yondaime y a nuestros seres queridos!''_**

 _Un humano al que abusaban constantemente._

 ** _''¡Por favor, no lo hagan, no me maten! ¿Qué les hice yo a ustedes?"_**

 _Un humano al que acusado de cosas que nunca hizo._

 ** _"¡Oh por favor! ¡Sabes muy bien lo que hiciste, demonio! ¡Mataste a mi hermano y a mis padres!"_**

 _Un humano al que deseaban ver muerto._

 ** _''¡Baka! ¿Por qué no te mueres? ¡Nadie te ama!''_**

 _Mi nombre es Lucemon… Aunque mi verdadero nombre es Naruto Uzumaki._

 _Muchos me conocen por otros nombres, pero prefiero que sea solo Lucemon._

 _Y esta es mi historia... Mi verdadera historia._

 _Fui un humano de otro mundo llamado Mundo Shinobi o Naciones Elementales. Un mundo muy parecido al Japón Feudal del Mundo Humano. Un Mundo muy atrasado tecnológicamente, la única tecnología más avanzada eran los trenes, pero no se comparan con los Trailmon de hoy en día. Las computadoras y el internet nunca existieron en ese mundo y nunca existirán._

 _Por que ya no existe... Fue destruido._

 _Los humanos, y algunos de los animales de ese mundo eran capaces de_ _usar una fuente de energía interna llamada chakra la cual_ _se_ _genera dentro de sus cuerpos._ _El chakra era una mezcla entre la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo de los humanos y la energía espiritual adquirida a través del ejercicio diario, el entrenamiento duro y la experiencia de una persona. Una vez mezclado estos dos componentes, esta energía se puede canalizar a través del sistema circulatorio del chakra, que igual al sistema circulatorio de sangre de los humanos normales pero con chakra._ _Esta energía la utilizaban de diversas maneras, permitiéndoles realizar habilidades increíbles e imposibles, habilidades que ni los humanos ordinarios pueden hacer como: crear ilusiones, incrementar su fuerza, transformarse en otra persona, invocar objetos o animales, transportarse instantáneamente de un lugar a otro, clonación, caminar sobre el agua, escalar árboles sin usar las manos y realizar ataques usando los elementos básicos de la naturaleza: fuego, agua, viento, tierra y rayo._

 _Estas habilidades eran conocidas como Jutsu, las cuales los humanos podían ejecutar a través de varios métodos, el más común y usado eran los sellos manuales que eran completamente necesarios para realizar cualquiera de estas habilidades._

 _Y los humanos capaces de usar estas habilidades se convertían en guerreros llamados shinobis._

 _El Mundo Shinobi estaba dividido entre países. Cada uno, incluyendo el más pequeño, contaba con una aldea conocida como Aldea Oculta, que proporciona poder militar a su país y son dirigidas por un poderoso shinobi._ _Sin embargo, existen cinco países que más destacan y llevan el nombre de los elementos básicos. Y en estos cinco países existen cinco poderosas Aldeas Shinobis de las cuales los países más numerosos y más pequeños dependen de ellas para su protección y apoyo._

 _Sunagakure del País del Viento._

 _Kirigakure del País del Agua._

 _Iwagakure del País de la Tierra._

 _Kumogakure del País del Rayo._

 _Konohagakure del País del Fuego_

 _Estas cinco aldeas se les conocen también como las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi. El nombre es debido a que son los principales actores en la política y el comercio entre las Naciones Elementales. Fueron las aldeas más poderosas del mundo, y fueron dirigidas por un poderoso ninja bajo el título de Kage: el Kazekage de Suna, el Mizukage de Kiri, el Tsuchikage de Iwa y el Raikage de Kumo y el Hokage de Konoha. Cada una de estas aldeas, incluyendo las demás, cuenta con sus propios shinobis._

 _Y si te interesa saberlo también, los shinobis eran humanos entrenados desde su nacimiento, dedicados a proteger a su aldea a toda costa y ser leales a ella por el resto de sus vidas. Los shinobis eran también el principal poder militar de una aldea. Una mujer shinobi es llamada Kunoichi. A pesar de ser soldados leales a su aldea y a su rey (Kage), l_ _os shinobis eran como los mercenarios_ _, aunque es lo que técnicamente eran, l_ _levaban a cabo misiones para su aldea por un precio._ _Estas misiones pueden incluir: hacer trabajo manual, actuar como escoltas, recolectar información secreta, recuperar objetos robados, llevar a cabo asesinatos, etc._

 _Yo por supuesto era un shinobi._

 _O solía serlo._

 _Esta es mi historia... Mi verdadera historia._

 _Fui un shinobi de la aldea de Konohagakure del País del Fuego. Nací en la noche del 27 de octubre. El día que nací, una poderosa bestia conocida como el Kyuubi no Yoko atacó la aldea. Muchos shinobis intentaron luchar contra este zorro gigante de nueve colas, pero era muy poderoso para enfrentar._

 _Toda la orden de los Royal Knights_ _podría enfrentarle_ _con todas sus fuerzas y todavía seguiría de pie._

 _La gente de Konoha siempre se refería a el como ''demonio._

 _Pero él nunca lo fue... El en realidad era incomprensible... Al igual que los suyos._

 _Muchas personas murieron esa noche, tanto shinobis como civiles. Cuando toda esperanza parecía estar perdida, el líder de la aldea, el Yondaime Hokage, llegó y usó una técnica muy poderosa para sellarlo a costa de su propia vida dentro de un niño recién nacido._

 _En otras palabras... yo._

 _El Yondaime, con su último aliento, le pidió a su gente que me vieran como un héroe por mantener el poder del Kyuubi a raya dentro de mí y así podía mantener a toda la aldea y a sus habitantes a salvo..._

 _Sin embargo, a pesar que el Yondaime era considerado el héroe más grande en la historia de su aldea y adorado por la población, su último deseo_ _fue traicionado._

 _El Kyuubi fue odiado por los aldeanos porque mató a muchos de sus seres queridos esa noche y ese odio se transmitió a mí._

 _Todos creyeron que yo era el Kyuubi en forma humana._

 _Y me pagaron con nada más que torturas y sufrimiento._

 _Fui un chivo expiatorio para todos lo que vivían en esa aldea. Aun puedo recordar todo lo sufrí cuando era un niño humano. Todas las_ _torturas inimaginables, difíciles de describir y numerar que mi pequeño cuerpo tuvo que soportar día tras día. Desde el primer día que di mis primeros pasos, me persiguieron por toda la aldea como una manada de Digimons salvajes, y cuando lograron atraparme, me golpeaban hasta el punto de casi matarme. En muchas ocasiones, los aldeanos me apuñalaban con Kunais, espadas o botellas de vidrio rotas._

 _Incluso intentaron de quemarme vivo._

 _A pesar de todo eso siempre sobreviví._

 _Pero eso nunca los detuvo... Siempre trataron de encontrar otras maneras diferentes para matarme._

 _Cuando me golpeaban hasta la muerte terminaba en el hospital. Recuerdo las veces que termine en ese lugar; mi cuerpo sanaba lentamente sin recibir ningún tipo tratamiento médico por que los doctores y las enfermeras se negaban atenderme por su odio hacia mí._

 _Fue así que empecé a odiar los hospitales... Hasta que me convertí en médico._

 _Viví en un orfanato durante los primeros cuatro años de mi vida humana y las torturas ocurrieron mucho allí; tanto del personal como de los otros huérfanos que fueron alentados a hacerlo, algunos lo hacían a cambio de ''privilegios'' adicionales por hacer un buen trabajo en hacerlo._

 _En mi cuarto cumpleaños, el dueño de ese orfanato me arrojó a las calles._

 _Durante los siguientes seis meses viví como un vago. Haciendo todo lo posible por sobrevivir: comiendo en los contenedores de basura o ratas vivas mientras evitaba a los aldeanos vengativos que intentaban matarme sin descanso. Finalmente, después de seis meses de estar en la calle, el nuevo líder de la aldea, el Sandaime Hokage, me encontró y me dio un pequeño apartamento y una pensión para vivir._

 _El Sandaime..._

 _Solía admirar y respetar ese viejo humano como si fuera mi abuelo. Siempre fue muy amable conmigo y, a veces, me compraba cosas, como comida, ya que los aldeanos no me vendían nada y estaban más que dispuestos a dejarme morir de hambre. Incluso cuando las turbas me atacaban, siempre aparecía con un escuadrón de AMBUS para salvarme de los civiles vengativos, aun me resultaba divertido como les disparaba su KI para asustarlo y hacer que se orinaran encima. Siempre trabajaba duro para mantenerme a salvo de todo, incluyendo de la estupidez de los civiles y de otros._

 _Si el viera lo soy hoy en día, hubiera estado muy orgulloso de mi._

 _Y no fue el único humano que fue amable conmigo._

 _Hubo otros que también se preocupaban mucho por mí: entre ellos Teuchi y Ayame Ichiraku, una pareja de padre e hija que poseía un pequeño puesto de comida. Siempre estuvieron ahí para mí para darme comida cuando la necesitaba._

 _Teuchi era como un padre para mí y Ayame era como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve._

 _Como los extraño a ambos._

 _Extraño su restaurante._

 _Pero más que todo su Ramen._

 _También estaban algunos shinobis de Konoha, entre ellos Iruka Umino, un instructor que enseñaba a estudiantes en la Academia Shinobi de Konoha y fue el único instructor que fue justo conmigo._

 _Era como hermano mayor para mí_

 _El siempre me defendía._

 _Como lo extraño mucho._

 _Ojala también pudiera ver lo que soy ahora._

 _También estaban una niña de corazón fuerte llamada Hinata Hyuga. Venía de un prestigioso clan donde sus miembros poseen ojos capaces de ver a través de largas distancias y en un radio de 360°, incluso capaces de ver a través de las ilusiones, objetos sólidos y personas a fondo._

 _Hinata ya no responde mas a su apellido, ya que renuncio a el cuando era una genin._

 _Conocí a Hinata hace muchos años cuando ambos éramos niños. El día en que la conocí, ella estaba siendo molestada por tres matones debido a sus ojos. A pesar de no conocerla, salí en su defensa y los puse en su lugar. Ella me agradeció por ayudarla y desde ese día, Hinata se convirtió en mi primera amiga humana. Siempre fue muy amable, muy educada y muy bondadosa conmigo. Siempre tartamudeaba a mí alrededor y era muy tímida y sobre todo..._

 _Muy hermosa._

 _Lo sigue siendo hoy en día._

 _Al ser la hija de la cabeza principal del clan y la heredera del clan, su padre y su clan la empujaron a superar sus límites para convertirla en la "Hyuga perfecta". Sin embargo, Hinata siempre fue muy amable con su clan, razón por la cual su padre la maltrató, luego la desheredó y convirtió a su hermana menor en la heredera_ _. La consolé durante esos tiempos tristes y oscuros, e hice mi deber de hacerla sonreír todos los días. Su amistad conmigo, desafortunadamente, la hizo aún más aislada de su "familia"._

 _Pero a ella no le importaba, le gustaba pasar tiempo conmigo y yo con ella._

 _Aunque yo la consideraba mi amiga, ella estaba profundamente enamorada de mí. Aunque nunca tuvo el valor para decírmelo de frente. Fue hasta cierto día que finalmente ella confesó sus sentimientos hacia mí._

 _Y al final, después de todos los flagelos y aflicciones que ambos hemos sufrido tanto en el pasado y en el presente ella termino siendo mi esposa._

 _Y por último, aunque no lo crean, estaba el propio Kyuubi no Yoko. El zorro que atacó la aldea. El zorro que fue la causa por la que todos me odiaban._

 _Nadie lo sabía, pero ya era consciente de que el Kyuubi estába sellado en mí desde que tenía 5 años. Lo había conocido después de que una turba furiosa me golpeó hasta dejarme inconsciente, lo que me llevó a encontrarme con el en mi paisaje mental._

 _En otras palabras... dentro de mi mente._

 _En el primer momento que lo conocí no sólo me sorprendió su presencia, sino que también f_ _uera_ _alguien tan razonable y amable. En nuestro primer encuentro, se disculpó conmigo una por ser la causa de la ira de los civiles hacia mí. Cuando le pregunté cómo había terminado en mi interior, ella me explicó cómo alguien lo controlo y lo obligó destruir Konoha y como fue sellada dentro de mí. Me dijo su verdadero nombre, Kurama, luego su historia, que aparte de el había otras ocho bestias iguales a el, sobre su padre, y la razón por la cual yo no había muerto a un era debido su chakra, y_ _a medida que seguimos hablando ambos disfrutamos de la compañía. Y conforme pasaron de los años, ambos nos convertimos en mejores amigos. Siempre la trate como una persona y no como no monstruo o demonio que todos pensaban que el era, y el me trato como si yo fuera su hermano menor. Siempre me apoyaba, me alentaba, me consolaba cuando yo estaba triste,_ _me hizo sentir como si no estuviera del todo solo y_ _siempre me hacía sentir feliz._

 _Al aprender la verdad del porque me odiaban tanto, después de conocer y perdonar a Kurama, me prometí a mis mismo que les demostraría a todos aquellos que me despreciaban que no soy lo que ellos piensan. Me prometí a mismo que_ _algún día me convertiría en Hokage y así los aldeanos_ _me amarían y me respetarían. Aun recuerdo como todos los días como gritaba una y otra vez a todos cómo sería_ _Hokage algún día y protegería la aldea y a su gente con toda mi vida a pesar de todo lo que recibía de ellos._

 _Pero para lograrlo, debía convertirme primero_ _en un shinobi leal a mi aldea._

 _Fue así que entre a la Academia._

 _Sin embargo... pronto descubriría que no sería fácil._

 _Ahí los instructores me trataron igual. Siempre se aseguraron de hacer todo lo posible para que yo no fuera un ninja. Se negaron a enseñarme algo, siempre me obstaculizaron, siempre se aseguraron de que hiciera todo mal, siempre tuve problemas para aprender algo o hacer un simple Jutsu. El único que si estaba dispuesto a enseñarme era Iruka._

 _Fui el último de la clase... y los otros niños se rieron de mí por eso._

 _Aparte de Hinata, no tenía otros amigos de mi edad. Sus padres se aseguraron de que los otros niños se aislaran y se burlaran de mí._

 _El Sandaime Hokage decretó una ley para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera decirle a la generación más joven que yo tenía el Kyuubi dentro de mí sin saber que yo ya lo sabía. Los niños por su parte siguieron el ejemplo de sus padres, llamándome "demonio", "monstruo" y "fenómeno"._

 _A excepción del Sandaime, los Ichiraku, Hinata, Iruka, Kurama y otros, todos en la aldea me odiaban hasta la muerte._

 _Para todos en esa aldea yo no era un humano... si no un demonio... Uno al que ellos querían ver muerto algún día._

 _Yo por supuesto también los odiaba._

 _Pero era demasiado ingenuo para poder admitirlo._

 _Tuve que actuar como un niño normal. Si mostraba alguna forma de inteligencia o habilidad, los aldeanos creerían que el "demonio" estaba "mostrando su verdadera naturaleza'' o que yo estaba haciéndome fuerte para algún día buscar venganza contra ellos. Así que me escondí detrás de una máscara psicológica de un humano idiota,_ _ruidoso, impaciente, alegre, y confiado_ _que amaba hacerle bromas a la gente, que en aquel entonces era el único tipo de venganza que podía tener con alguien, para así ocultar mi verdadera fuerza hasta el día que me graduara. Tuve que incluso ocultar muchas cosas, cosas que la aldea jamás entendería y jamás creerían._

 _Pronto, mi propia máscara se convirtió en **mi** personalidad._

 _Asistí a la Academia durante 6 largos años y ''fallé'' muchas veces debido al continuo sabotaje de los instructores y porque no podía ''controlar'' el inmenso chakra dentro de mí. Querido Kami, como odiaba mucho ese lugar. Aparte de los instructores, los mocosos humano de allí eran insoportables, especialmente los que provenían de familias civiles y de clanes prestigiosos, la mayoría de ellos no tenían ni siquiera idea de qué se trataba la vida de un shinobi; lo que más me molestaba y me enfadaba fueron las burlas constantes de ellos hacia mí por ser ''débil'' y el último de la clase._

 _Bueno, muchos de ellos no volvieron a hurgar conmigo cada vez que les rompía los huesos en una pelea... en eso si yo era bueno._

 _Cuando tenía doce años, después de haber fallado en mi examen de graduación, me deprimí. Sin embargo uno de los instructores de la academia llamado Mizuki se acercó a mí y me dijo que si robaba el Pergamino Prohibido del Shodai Hokage, un documento sagrado de la aldea, y aprendía un Jutsu dentro de él, me graduaría y me convertiría en un shinobi. Sin embargo, Mizuki estaba tratando de usarme para robar dicho pergamino para sus propios fines egoístas. Esto se debía a que el me odiaba tanto como los demás._

 _Si no hubiera sido por Kurama, quien poseía la habilidad de sentir las emociones negativas de la gente jamás hubiera descubierto su engaño, pero aun así decidir seguir el juego de Mizuki._

 _Robé el pergamino, no sin antes haberle dejado una carta al Sandaime para explicar la situación y fui a encontrarme con Mizuki._

 _Tuve éxito, pero aún así y por consejo de Kurama, leí el pergamino para aprender un solo Jutsu._

 _Después de aprender la técnica, Iruka me encontró, cuando le expliqué la situación, Mizuki nos encontró y nos atacó. Casi mata a Iruka y me contó sobre lo de Kurama con el fin de causarme un impacto emocional._

 _Lastimosamente fracaso._

 _Me reí de él, lo que confundió tanto a Mizuki a Iruka, luego le hice saber que yo ya sabía lo del Kyuubi, lo que sorprendió a ambos. En represalia por el ataque de Mizuki contra Iruka, utilicé la técnica que aprendí para vencer al traidor._

 _Heh... le hice sufrir un infierno._

 _Esa misma noche, Iruka me felicitó y me dio su diadema protectora, una señal de ser un shinobi._

 _Ese fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida._

 _Aunque la felicidad no duró mucho._

 _Como los Digimon, los shinobis, a diferencia de ellos, se distinguen por rango. Todos comienzan como Genin; alumnos que son colocados en un equipo de tres bajo la guía de un shinobi experimentado llamado ''sensei". Luego están los Chunin; aquellos que ya no son aprendices y pueden actuar tanto de forma independiente como en equipo. A continuación están los Jonin; veteranos que a menudo tienen la tarea de llevar un equipo genin bajo su protección. Y por último están los ANBU; son las operaciones específicas del Mundo Shinobi y son lo mejor de lo mejor. Ellos reciben órdenes directamente del Kage, para misiones de alto rango, tales como asesinatos, torturas y rastreos de shinobis desertores o traicioneros. Y el rango más alto que cualquier shinobi puede alcanzar es el de Kage._

 _Mi sensei era un jonin llamado Kakashi Hatake._

 _Odiaba a ese hombre._

 _El me odiaba también como los aldeanos._

 _Fue el humano y el shinobi más necio, tonto e incompetente y que había conocido. Siempre decía que: "Aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus camaradas son peores que la escoria". Mantuvo ese lema durante toda su vida..._ _pero nunca lo honró._

 _Pero yo si lo honro... Mejor de lo que él jamás lo hizo._

 _Mis compañeros humanos de equipo también eran iguales._

 _Uno de ellos era Sasuke Uchiha. Nació en un prestigioso clan que fue aniquilado por su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke fue el único superviviente._

 _Para Kurama, era una lastimas que el genocidio no se completo, ya que el odiaba mucho el clan de Sasuke porque el que lo controlo provenía de ese clan._

 _De todos modos, como resultado de esa tragedia, Sasuke fue conducido completamente por la venganza y pisaría a cualquiera para lograrla. La única motivación de Sasuke fue volverse lo suficientemente fuerte para matar a su hermano y vengar a su clan. Para él todos a su alrededor eran solo un medio para un fin. Siendo ''el último sobreviviente'' de su clan, los aldeanos lo elogiaron y lo mimaron por temor a que abandonara la aldea y reconstruiría su clan en una aldea rival si no lo mantenían feliz. Esto solo lo hizo insoportablemente arrogante, con el tiempo también adquirió un complejo de inferioridad. Tenía hordas de chica de todas las edades persiguiéndolo porque estaban locamente enamoradas de él. Pero él las ignoró a todas, eran solo distracción para él y no valían su tiempo._

 _Por último estaba Sakura Haruno, mi otra compañera de equipo, fue una de las chicas que perseguía a Sasuke todo el tiempo. Sakura era la peor hembra humana que he conocido. Una vergüenza para un ninja y para un guerrero. Pasaba más tiempo haciéndose bonita como sea posible para su "verdadero amor" en vez de entrenar. Aunque me avergüenza admitirlo, una vez me enamoré de esa chica de pelo rosa. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ella, pero todo lo que ella hizo fue gritarme, insultarme llamarme perdedor y demonio y golpearme sin ninguna razón._

 _Fue el peor equipo en el que pude haber estado: Sasuke creía que Sakura y yo éramos peso muerto y no quería trabajar con nosotros. Sakura solo estaba interesada en ayudar a Sasuke y hacerlo suyo. Kakashi solo se enfocó en entrenar a Sasuke, aunque en ocasiones ayudaba a Sakura._

 _Y en cuanto a mí... no recibí ningún tipo de formación... para mis tontos compañeros solo era peso muerto._

 _Muchas veces deseaba haber sido colocado con Hinata._

 _Después de unas varias de misiones aburridas, finalmente recibimos una misión de alto rango para proteger a un constructor de puentes llamado Tazuna. Él nos mintió sobre la misión y terminamos peleando contra un varios shinobis renegado. Los primeros a los que enfrentamos fueron a dos sujetos llamados los Hermanos Diabólicos, luego enfrentamos a otro sujeto llamado Zabuza Momochi, quien era mucho más hábil que ellos y nosotros, y eventualmente derribamos a un imperio empresarial corrupto que oprimía a la gente de Nami no Kuni, la tierra de Tazuna. El anciano estaba construyendo un puente para conectar el continente con el fin de escapar de la opresión de la corporación y Zabuza fue contratado para matarlo para que no lo terminara._

 _Durante la misión conocí a un chico llamado Haku. El trabajó para Zabuza, aunque yo no lo sabía en ese momento._

 _Aún recuerdo ese día que lo conocí. Recuerdo también cómo me sonroje cuando lo había confundido por una chica cuando en realidad era un chico y Kurama se rió de mí por eso_

 _Durante nuestra reunión, él me dijo que defender a aquellos que eran personas preciosas era el mayor propósito para cualquier shinobi._

 _Esa lección sigue conmigo hoy en día... Una lección que transmito a los Digimons más jóvenes._

 _Durante la batalla final en el puente, Haku disfrazado de un ANBU usó su Kekkei Genkai de hielo y casi mata a Sasuke y a mí, creyendo que él era mi mejor amigo, desate por primera vez el poder de Kurama con ira y derrote a Haku. Cuando reveló su rostro, no podía creerlo. El me contó cómo nació en el País del Agua, donde muchos años antes de su nacimiento sucedieron una serie de guerras civiles que provocaron un sentimiento de odio hacia las personas con Kekkei Genkai. Me contó que los usuarios con Kekkei Genkai se consideran abominaciones y fueron cazadas hasta casi extinguirlas. Su Kekkei Genkai de hielo vino de su madre quien lo mantuvo en secreto de su padre, quien estaba fuertemente a favor de la erradicación de los usuarios de Kekkei Genkai. Cuando era un niño, Haku desbloqueó su Kekkei Genkai ante los ojos de su madre, y le hizo prometer que no se lo diría a su padre._

 _Pero fue demasiado tarde; él vio lo que su hijo era capaz._

 _Esa noche, una multitud de aldeanos, liderados por el padre de Haku, mataron a la madre de Haku sin remordimiento. Cuando estaban a punto de asesinar a Haku, en defensa propia, usó su hielo para defenderse, matando a sus atacantes, incluyendo a su padre. Haku estaba solo y sin hogar por un tiempo después de eso, hasta que Zabuza lo encontró. Lo tomó bajo su ala y él se convirtió en su aprendiz._

 _Zabuza era todo para el y, al no haber podido derrotarme, el creyó que le había fallado._

 _El me rogó que la matara._

 _Yo me rehusé; simplemente no podría hacerlo._

 _Él no había hecho nada malo._

 _El era inocente... Él había vivido una vida igual a la mía._

 _Siguió rogándome vehementemente hasta que finalmente_ _acepte su pedido y me lancé hacia el con la intención de matar._

 _Aun recuerdo su sonrisa mientras yo corría hacia el... Era como si me estuviera agradeciendo por hacer tal cosa._

 _Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Haku salió corriendo._

 _Resultó que Kakashi estaba a punto de dar un golpe mortal para acabar con Zabuza y el tomó el golpe en su lugar._

 _Haku murió salvando a la persona más importante para ella._

 _En cuanto a Zabuza, fue traicionado por su empleador, un humano corrupto llamada Gato, el corrupto magnate de los negocios que había esclavizado a Nami no kuni, e intentó que sus mercenarios lo mataran. Cuando se burló de Zabuza acerca de Haku, el shinobi renegado voló en un frenesí._

 _Nunca olvidaré la carnicería de ese día. Los brazos de Zabuza se volvieron inútiles durante su pelea con Kakashi, pero fue capaz de abrirse paso a través de los mercenarios de Gato con solo un cuchillo entre los dientes._

 _Fue aterrador._

 _Raro, lo se._

 _Zabuza mató a Gato, pero los mercenarios lo derribaron. Los matones se enfurecieron porque su "boleto de comida" estaba muerto, lo que significa que no se les pagarían. Planearon atacar la aldea, pero su gente, liderada por el nieto de Tazuna, Inari, se defendió por sí misma. Los matones huyeron, sabiendo que estaban en inferioridad numérica._

 _Nami no Kuni era libre._

 _Mientras Zabuza agonizaba, pidió estar al lado de Haku. Él creía que él y Haku estaban destinados a la otra vida y se disculpó con ella por no poder salvarla._

 _Zabuza entonces murió en paz._

 _De alguna manera, sabía que ambos se volverían a encontrar en la próxima vida y por eso me alegro._

 _Comenzó a nevar después de eso. Era como si los cielos estuvieran llorando por sus muertes._

 _Enterré a Haku y Zabuza uno junto al otro debajo de un árbol solitario en la cima de la aldea._

 _Nunca los olvidaré. Esos dos fueron los que me inspiraron a tomar la vida shinobi más en serio y vivirla al máximo._ _Hoy en día sigo honrándolos al igual que aquellos que realmente se preocuparon por mí._

 _Semanas más tarde, Tazuna completó su puente y la gente de Nami lo llamó "El Gran Puente de Naruto" en mi honor, ya que yo fui quien inspire a la gente de la aldea a ser valiente._

 _Pasaría un tiempo antes de que supiera del nombre del puente._

 _Mi "equipo" y yo volvimos a Konoha después de la misión y la vida continuó._

 _Kakashi nos nominó para participar en los Exámenes Chunin, una serie de pruebas en las que participan todas las naciones ninja. Los motivos de los Exámenes Chunin es realizar el ascenso de los Genin de las aldeas al rango Chunin, la idea de los tipos de pruebas es referente a simulación de guerra ninja, es la idea de simular durante las guerras y misiones los acontecimientos más comunes, como es la recopilación de información, el llevar un objeto de valor a un punto de encuentro específico y salir victorioso en una batalla._

 _El primer examen fue una prueba escrita de preguntas casi imposibles, pero en realidad, dicha prueba tenía la intención de poner a prueba nuestras habilidades de recopilación de información para ver si podíamos hacer trampa sin ser atrapados._ _Cerca del final de la prueba, instructor nos dijo que si alguien se negaba a contestar la última pregunta, el equipo entero de la persona sería descalificado. Pero si tomamos la última pregunta y respondíamos incorrectamente, se nos prohibiría volver a tomar nuevamente el examen, garantizando así que nunca subiríamos de rango._

 _Unos pocos humanos cobardes se fueron. Si no estaban dispuestos a arriesgarlo todo, no merecían llamarse a si mismo shinobis._

 _Para los que quedaron, como yo, la última pregunta fue solo una prueba para ver si estábamos listos para arriesgarlo todo._

 _Y pasamos._

 _El segundo examen fue una prueba de supervivencia donde cada equipo sería lanzado a un bosque lleno de vida silvestre peligrosa._

 _El bosque en sí se llamaba el "Bosque de la Muerte"._ _Cada equipo (incluyendo el nuestro) recibió un pergamino que decía Cielo o Tierra. El objetivo era eliminar a los otros equipos hasta que adquiriéramos el pergamino opuesto. Después de obtener los pergaminos, nos dirigimos a una gran torre ubicada en el centro del bosque, completando así el examen. Las únicas otras reglas eran que nuestro equipo tenía que sobrevivir al viaje a la torre, si incluso uno de nosotros moría, o estaba demasiado lesionado como para continuar, seríamos descalificados, y no debíamos abrir los pergaminos hasta llegar a la torre._

 _También hubo un tiempo límite de cinco días._

 _Poco después de que comenzara la prueba, fui separado de mis ''compañeros de equipo'' por un humano repugnante y lleno de mucha avaricia._

 _¿Su nombre?... Orochimaru._

 _Piel pálida como fantasmas… ojos de serpiente amarillos… colmillos… una laguna larga y viperina adornaban a este humano confuso de género,_

 _Fue un shinobi renegado de la aldea y un antiguo estudiante del Sandaime antes de desertar de Konoha por los experimentos retorcidos que llevó a cabo con el fin de descubrir el secreto de la inmortalidad. La inmortalidad... ¿Quien la necesita?... En mi opinión, es una muleta para los cobardes que le temen a la muerte. He estado en tantas situaciones de vida o muerte cuando era humano y un shinobi. También he paso por eso durante la época de guerra del Digimundo, no tengo ninguna razón para buscar algo como la inmortalidad. Bueno, es cierto que nosotros los Digimon tenemos una vida mucho más largas que la de los humanos, pero eso no significa que seamos inmortales, y no significa que podamos morir también._

 _Yo por supuesto, he muerto muchas veces, pero no he sufrido el menor inconveniente por ello._

 _De todos modos, él había regresado años más tarde con tres propósitos: destruir a Konoha, matar al Sandaime, y adquirir el Kekkei Genkai de Sasuke._

 _Sasuke poseía un Kekkei Genkai llamado Sharingan, una habilidad ocular parecida al Byakugan de los Hyuga, excepto que en lugar de ver a través de los objetos, permite al usuario observar cualquier técnica o estilo de lucha de su oponente y copiarla hasta el último detalle._

 _Una habilidad que le hizo creer que era invencible... Patético._

 _Para Kurama, era una línea de sangre muy asquerosa y deshonrosa que nunca existió, ya que este Kekkei Genkai incluso podía controlar a bestias como el._

 _Esta es una de las razones por la que el odiaba mucho al clan de Sasuke._

 _Que bueno que para ambos ya no exista más._

 _Orochimaru tenía una gran habilidad con las serpientes, permitiéndole controlarlas, y envió una para deshacerse de mí._

 _Pero logré sobrevivir._

 _Para cuando volví, Orochimaru se había llevado nuestro pergamino y estaba jugando con mis compañeros. Sakura estaba demasiado petrificada para moverse o hacer algo y Sasuke le había suplicado al hombre serpiente que lo dejara vivir._

 _En secreto, Kurama y yo nos deleitamos en ese momento... Disfrutamos viéndolo temblar como el niño que era._

 _Cuando usé el chakra de Kurama para luchar contra él, Orochimaru usó una técnica para bloquear por completo mi control sobre el chakra y me dejó inconsciente. Después de eso Orochimaru plantó un "Sello de Maldito" en Sasuke como un "regalo especial"._

 _El Sello Maldito permite a la persona que está marcada con él acceder a un poder increíble, si es que la persona sobrevive al sello colocado sobre él._

 _Solo había una posibilidad 10/10 de sobrevivir a ese sello._

 _Sasuke por supuesto logró sobrevivir._

 _Sin embargo, el sello también corrompe lentamente a la persona que lo tenga_ _, y como el único de deseo de Sasuke era el poder y la venganza, Orochimaru jugó con esos dos factores para que lo usara._

 _Y al final eso lo llevó a la ruina_

 _Sakura mantuvo nuestros cuerpos inconscientes a salvo de un ataque de los secuaces de Orochimaru y pudimos adquirir los dos pergaminos necesarios para avanzar unos días más tarde._

 _Iruka nos recibió después de que llegáramos a la torre y nos felicitó a los tres por nuestro éxito. Nos dijo que el pergamino de la Tierra representaba la fuerza física, mientras que el pergamino del Cielo representaba la fuerza mental._

 _Necesitas ambos para poder convertirnos en un shinobis._

 _Una política muy sabía._

 _Después de llegar a la torre, se reveló que había demasiados equipos que pasaban para el examen y tuvimos que luchar entre nosotros en un torneo preliminar para ver quién pasaría al tercer examen._

 _Las batallas que vi ese día fueron asombrosas desde mi punto de vista y el de Kurama, pero la peor de todas fue la de Sakura contra su ex mejor amiga y rival por los afectos de Sasuke, Ino Yamanaka. La batalla fue muy patética, solo fueron más de treinta minutos y todo lo que vimos fueron a dos putas burlándose y golpeando entre sí._

 _La lucha terminó en un patético empate._

 _(Suspiro)... Qué gran desperdicio mi día fue ese. Incluso Kurama estaba muy decepcionado con esa pelea._

 _Cuando los dos recordamos esa pelea, es como si estuviéramos viendo a una Angewomon y a una LadyDevimon pelando a bofetadas._

 _Mi batalla fue contra un humano áspero llamado Kiba Inuzuka y su cachorro Akamaru._

 _Kiba era el compañero de Hinata. Venía de un clan que se especializaba en rastreo y tenía una gran afinidad con los perros, cada miembro del clan recibe a cierta edad un perro y este se convierte en su compañero de toda la vida._

 _Cuando recuerdo a ese humano en algunas ocasiones, solo una palabra me viene a la mente: "Bastardo"_

 _Se enorgullecía de llamarse así mismo el "macho alfa" del clan y se jactaba de su fuerza y se autodenominaba así mis como un "hombre para todas las damas"._ _También tenía una lujuria constante por Hinata. Le pidió una y otra vez que saliera con él y ella cada vez lo rechazó educadamente._

 _Tenía_ _la sensación de que si él hubiera tenido la oportunidad... él la habría violado._

 _Humano repugnante._

 _Kiba también odiaba el hecho de que Hinata pensara siempre en mí y siempre intentaba convencerla de que yo era un demonio._

 _Nunca tuvo éxito._

 _Aunque la pelea fue brutal, y fueron dos contra uno, pero pude ganar. Para gran disgusto del chico perro, y para otros que deseaban que yo perdiera._

 _Hmp... Perdedores._

 _La siguiente lucha después de esa fue la de Hinata contra su primo Neji Hyuga._

 _Neji odiaba a Hinata y casi la mata. Me asombre cuando Hinata se mantuvo de pie después de haber sido derribada una y otra vez. Neji la habría matado si los jounin no hubieran detenido la pelea. Fui al lado de Hinata para asegurarme de que ella estuviera bien. Ella apenas sobrevivió. Le grité a Neji y él se burló de mí, diciendo que "estaba destinado a perder"._

 _Fue gracias a Kurama que no le arranque los ojos a ese bastardo por eso._

 _Tomé la sangre de Hinata en mi mano y juré derrotar a Neji en su lugar._

 _Después de las siguientes peleas, cada uno de los vencedores sacamos un número de una caja que mostraba con quién lucharíamos y en qué orden._

 _Por suerte, terminé peleando en el primer partido contra Neji._

 _Nos dieron un mes para entrenar y prepararnos para el examen final._

 _Cuando fui a visitar a Hinata en el hospital, me encontré con Kakashi y le pedí que me entrenara para la final._

 _Kakashi dijo que no porque estaba "ocupado" entrenando a Sasuke._

 _Ni siquiera me dio ningún consejo para mi lucha._

 _Fue a partir de ese día empecé a odiar a ese hombre... Ni siquiera lo volví a llamar sensei... solo Hatake._

 _Kakashi sin embargo, me emparejó con un mentor diferente, Ebisu._

 _Cuando conocí a Ebisu, él era el mentor incompetente del nieto de Sandaime, Konohamaru Sarutobi._

 _Ah, Konohamaru. Me encanta ese niño y sus amigos como si fueran mis hermanitos._

 _Conocí a Ebisu y a Konohamaru durante una reunión con el Sandaime poco después de graduarme. Konohamaru comenzó a perseguirme por toda la aldea y se declaró mi rival. Tenía una... ''técnica especial'' que no requería contacto físico con un oponente y fue muy útil contra el viejo Kage en muchas ocasiones._

 _Y en la mayoría de los otros hombres debo admitir._

 _Konohamaru quería que yo se la enseñara. Le enseñé lo mejor que pude y me dijo que le gustaba porque lo trataba como a una persona normal, no como el nieto del Sandaime, una cantidad de atención que normalmente se le otorgaría a la realeza. Ebisu nos confrontó y exigió que dejara solo al " Honorable Nieto". Cuando intentó arrastrar a Konohamaru, lo derroté con la ''técnica'' que le estaba enseñando a Konohamaru a pesar de que Ebisu era un Jonin. Konohamaru luego afirmó que iba a competir conmigo por el título de Hokage._

 _Como lo extraño... a él y a sus amigos._

 _A partir de esa experiencia, descubrí que Ebisu era un terrible sensei y el humano más incompetente que había conocido._

 _Y estaba siendo emparejado con él._

 _Se enorgulleció de atormentarme, hacerme tratar de caminar sobre agua hirviendo y rió cuando me caí._

 _Él me dijo que el agua hirviendo era un "incentivo" para tener éxito._

 _Que estupidez._

 _Estábamos haciendo esto en las Aguas Termales del aldea cuando Ebisu se encontró con un hombre extraño espiando el lado femenino de las aguas termales. Cuando Ebisu intentó detenerlo, el extraño invoco un sapo grande y golpeó a Ebisu dejándolo inconsciente._

 _El hombre del sapo realizó una danza ridícula y gritó una introducción sobreexcitada proclamándose ser Jiraiya el Sabio Sapo._

 _Un sabio... si claro... en comparación con los muchos maestros Digimin que he tenido, ese hombre provenía de un asilo para dementes._

 _Como dejo a mí ''sensei'' incapacitado e incapaz de continuar mi entrenamiento, lo molesté todo el día hasta que finalmente accedió a entrenarme. Jiraiya me contó que fue estudiante del Sandaime y el ex compañero de equipo de Orochimaru. También me dijo que fue el sensei de Yondaime Hokage._

 _Exigió respeto constantemente. Lo llame Ero Sennin (Sabio Pervertido) porque escribía novelas para adultos y por qué espiaba a las mujeres para su "investigación" sobre dichas novelas. Mi apodo para él lo enfureció sin fin. Todavía me resulta divertido recordar la expresión de su rostro. Pero a pesar de eso con el tiempo empezamos a llevarnos bien._

 _Hasta cierto día..._

 _A pesar de ser un lunático y un pervertido, Jiraiya pudo deshacer lo que Orochimaru me había hecho y arregló mi control de chakra. Después de que él me enseñó a caminar sobre el agua, me enseñó acerca de la Invocación: La invocación es el acto de invocar un objeto o animal, según el contrato, desde grandes distancias y que ayudan en la batalla. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era firmar mi nombre en un contrato con sangre, hacer los sellos adecuados e invocar al animal._

 _Jiraiya me permitió firmar el contrato de los sapos y me mostró cómo convocarlo._

 _Fui terrible en eso._

 _A pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos, solo pude convocar renacuajos._

 _Después de varios días de fracasos, a Jiraiya se le ocurrió la brillante idea de empujarme desde un acantilado, con la esperanza de que el miedo a la muerte me permitiera usar suficiente energía para invocar algo lo suficientemente grande como para salvarme._

 _Y funcionó..._

 _En el último segundo, Kurama me dio su chakra y lo usé para convocar al líder de los sapos. Gamabunta._

 _El sapo sí que era grande. Era del mismo tamaño de Kurama. De echo el y Kurama se habían enfrentado en el pasado._

 _Y casi tan grande que un Doradimon._

 _El viejo sapo asumió que_ _Jiraiya_ _lo había convocado y se rió de la idea de que yo podría haberlo hecho. El viejo entonces me hizo una prueba para ver si yo era digno de ser su invocado; si yo permanecía en su espalda hasta el atardecer, el me dejaría ser su invocador y del sus compañeros sapos, si no, eliminaría mi nombre del contrato._

 _Obviamente acepte el reto, y después_ _haber estado en su espalda por tres horas mientras saltaba todo el día, pase su prueba._

 _Me quede dormido después de eso hasta que Gamabunta me despertó para luego felicitarme. Dijo que él y los demás sapos me ayudarían cuando lo necesitaba y que cuando fuera lo suficientemente grande compartiéramos una copa junto._

 _Me reí al oír eso, pero le dije que sí._

 _Como extraño mucho a ese viejo sapo._

 _Y a sus hijos._

 _Finalmente llegó el día del tercer examen._

 _Se llevó a cabo en una gran arena en la aldea que se construyó para esas ocasiones._

 _Neji y yo fuimos los primeros combatientes._

 _Me di cuenta de que la audiencia esperaba que muriera._

 _Estaban decepcionados al ver que eso no ocurriría._

 _Perdedores._

 _Aprendí muchas cosas sobre Neji Hyuga ese día, aunque ya las había aprendido antes de nuestra pelea y a través de Hinata. Uno: él era igual que Sasuke, alguien que vive su vida solo por la venganza. Dos: la razón de su odio hacia Hinata se debe a que hace nueve años, su padre había sacrificado a su hermano gemelo (el padre de Neji) para apaciguar a Kumogakure después de que ellos no pudieron lograr secuestrar a Hinata cuando era niña y en el día de su tercer cumpleaños para obtener el Byakugan y sus secretos. Se suponía que el sacrificio era el padre de Hinata, quien había matado al shinobi que kumo envío para secuestrar a Hinata, pero usaron a su gemelo para engañar a Kumo. Tres: Neji era parte de la "Familia Secundaria" del Clan Hyuga, que son básicamente esclavos de la "Familia Principal" del clan, de la cual Hinata era parte, y la cual Neji odiaba mucho porque creyó que su padre murió por el bien de ellos, y ese odio se manifestó a través de Hinata. Y por último: Neji es un firme creyente del destino y creyó que él estaba destinado a ser el ganador de nuestra pelea._

 _Respondí llamándolo tonto y cobarde, que el destino no existe y solo es una tonta excusa que usan los débiles y cobardes que tienen que tiene miedo en enfrentar las riendas de la vida y que las personas son las que deciden su propio destino._

 _Dichos comentarios tuvieron el efecto deseado que yo esperaba, Neji se puso furioso y luchamos. Él tenía la ventaja al principio, pero al final, yo fui el vencedor. Neji no podía creer que había perdido y se vio obligado admitir que estaba equivocado y que el destino no existe._

 _Por un corto periodo de tiempo._

 _Después de varias otras peleas, Sasuke había aparecido justo a tiempo para su pelea después de una espera muy larga. Sin duda heredó la horrible costumbre de Kakashi de llegar tarde aparentemente. El Hokage no cancelaría su partido porque muchos nobles adinerados y pomposos habían venido a ver la pelea del "último uchiha"._

 _(Suspiro) Idiotas._

 _Su pelea era contra Sabaku no Gaara, un Shinobi de Sunagakure. Tenía la habilidad de controlar la arena a voluntad y usarla para protegerse de cualquier ataque y aplastar a sus oponentes hasta matarlos._

 _Ante de que Sasuke llegara, vi a Gaara masacrar a un grupo de matones que intentaron evitar que luchara en el examen._

 _Al ver eso me dije a mi mismo: este sujeto es peligroso._

 _Le advertí a Kakashi que no dejará que Sasuke compitiera, declarando que ninguno de ellos tenía idea de con quien se iba a enfrentar_

 _Me ignoró por supuesto._

 _Claro, ¿quién escucharía al ''demonio'' de todos modos?_

 _Sasuke se había vuelto más rápido y fue capaz de atravesar el Escudo de Arena de Gaara con una técnica que le permitió cubrir su brazo con el elemento rayo para crear una cuchilla que podía atravesar cualquier cosa. Era un Jutsu Asesino que le enseñó Kakashi_

 _Sin duda alguna... fue el peor sensei de toda la historia._

 _El mayor deseo de Sasuke era matar a su hermana, y él le enseñó un Jutsu Asesino aun tipo sediento de venganza._

 _Imprudentemente... fue una subestimación masiva._

 _Sasuke logró perforar el brazo de Gaara con la técnica e hizo sangrar a Gaara por primera vez en su vida._

 _Las cosas fueron de mal en peor._

 _El ataque de Sasuke hizo enojar a Gaara provocando que desatara un poder que aterró a todos._

 _En ese preciso momento, casi todos en la audiencia, a excepción de mi y algunos shinobis, fueron puestos a dormir por una poderosa ilusión._

 _Resulta que estábamos bajo el ataque de Sunagakure y Otogakure, el pueblo que Orochimaru había fundado. La serpiente misma se había disfrazado como el Yondaime Kazekage, a quien había matado, y estaba actualmente luchando contra el viejo Hokage mientras Sasuke se había ido para buscar y continuar su pelea con Gaara, quien se había retirado del estadio con sus hermanos._

 _Me enviaron para proporcionarle apoyo. Llegué a Sasuke justo a tiempo para salvarle el culo. Luché contra Gaara y casi gané hasta que se transformó en lo que parecía ser en un tanuki gigante hecho de arena_

 _La batalla fue muy dura, pero al final logre derrotar a Gaara gracias a la ayuda combinada de Gamabunta y Kurama._

 _Después de la batalla, descubrí algo sorprendente con respecto a Gaara_

 _Él era como yo, tenía una bestia sellada dentro de él._

 _El Ichibi no Shukaku... Uno de los ocho hermanos de Kurama._

 _Gaara era el hijo más joven de Yondaime Kazekage, un humano codicioso y mezquino que me hace recordar a ciertas personas. Permitió que su esposa muriera trayendo a Gaara al mundo para así sellar al Ichibi dentro de él. Tenía la intención que Gaara fuera el arma suprema de Suna. Gaara fue odiado y despreciado por los aldeanos de su aldea tanto como yo y solo encontró consuelo y amor en su tío materno, Yashamaru. Gaara odiaba a su padre y lo desafiaba de forma regular. El Kazekage pronto vio a su hijo como una amenaza para su aldea y, más importante aún, para su poder y ordenó que fuera asesinado en varias ocasiones diferentes._

 _La última ocasión fue algo que casi destruyó la humanidad de Gaara._

 _Yashamaru intentó matar a Gaara, pero recibió un golpe letal por parte de este. Cuando Gaara preguntó por qué, Yashamaru dijo que era porque odiaba a Gaara por la muerte de su hermana, quien era la madre de Gaara. Le dijo a Gaara que nunca lo amó, y se había ofrecido voluntariamente para matar a Gaara por el Kazekage. Yashamaru luego intentó matar a su sobrino usando varios explosivos adheridos a su cuerpo. La arena de Gaara lo protegió, sin embargo, y después de eso, Gaara, devastado, juró vivir sólo para sí mismo._

 _Eso fue lo que provocó que Gaara y se convirtiera en un asesino homicida._

 _Gaara tenía una vida muy similar a la mía, odiado por algo que no podía controlar..._ _Algo que ni siquiera tuvo la culpa._

 _La gente que una vez me importaba en mi aldea me salvó la cordura, pero cuando me convertir en un Demon Lord... me convertir exactamente en lo que Gaara fue una vez. Si no fuera por 6 humanos, quienes me dieron amistad incluso después de todo lo que hice, y gracias a Hinata... habría vuelto a ese camino._

 _Me hubiera convertido en algo aún peor de lo que fui antes._

 _Al aprender la verdad sobre él, convencí a Gaara de que proteger a los demás era la clave de la verdadera fuerza. Gaara cambiaría con el tiempo y recuperaría su cordura y humanidad a causa de esto. Gaara luego se fue con sus hermanos Kankuro y Temari._

 _La invasión a Konoha fue un fracaso: Suna y Oto se vieron obligados a huir. Suna eventualmente demandó la paz después que descubrieron que Orochimaru los había engañado y había asesinado e imitado a su Kage. El Sandaime sacrificó su vida para paralizar los brazos de Orochimaru, impidiéndole usar cualquier jutsu. La serpiente desafortunadamente escapó._

 _Se celebró un gran funeral para el Sandaime._

 _Todos lloraron, incluyéndome._

 _Aun recuerdo como abrace a Konohamaru mientras el lloraba_ _hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido_

 _Nunca olvidaré a ese viejo y sabio humano._

 _El fue el primer ser humano que me mostró_ _amabilidad como otros._

 _Después del funeral, el pueblo necesitaba de un nuevo líder. Jiraiya, siendo uno de los shinobi más fuertes de la aldea y el antiguo alumno del Sandaime, era un candidato, pero se negó. El único otro candidato fue su otro compañero de equipo, Tsunade. Tsunade era la mejor médica de las Naciones Elementales, sus habilidades son legendarias. Ella también podía controlar su chakra a tal punto que podía utilizarlo como fuerza monstruosa y sobrehumana._

 _Jiraiya y yo tuvimos la tarea de encontrarla y traerla de vuelta para que pudiera convertirse en la nueva Hokage._

 _En el camino, nos encontramos con dos individuos interesantes que vestían capas negras con nubes rojas: Uno parecía un tiburón humano y sostenía una enorme espada. Él era Kisame Hoshigaki de Kirigakure. El otro era una versión mayor de Sasuke. Él era el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha, el hombre que Sasuke juró matar._

 _Habían venido por mí. Pero en realidad, vinieron por Kurama._

 _Resulta que ellos venían de una organización llamada Akatsuki, cuya meta era capturar todos los Jinchuurikis, nombre que reciben las personas que tienen una bestia sellada como Gaara y yo._

 _Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sasuke llegó inesperadamente y atacó a Itachi en una furia ciega, pero fue derrotado fácilmente._

 _Estaban a punto de llevarme hasta que Jiraiya finalmente decidió aparecer y los obligó a retirarse._

 _Luego supe que eran parte de una organización llamada Akatsuki, pero el sabio no me dio más información._

 _Viajamos durante días hasta que encontramos a nuestra candidata dentro de un bar en una aldea sin nombre, acompañado por su aprendiz, Shizune, y su cerdito Tonton._

 _Un nombre muy extraño, por decir lo menos._

 _Cuando vi por primera vez a Tsunade, su belleza me dejó sin aliento. Ella supuestamente estaba en sus finales de los 50 o principios de los 60, pero parecía no tener más de 25 años._

 _Pero en realidad, detrás de esa cara angelical, sin embargo, había una mujer llena de avaricia y egoísmo. Su apariencia era debido a una poderosa ilusión la cual ella mantenía activa todo el tiempo._

 _Pasaría algún tiempo después que descubriría más de su naturaleza._

 _Cuando se le pidió que tomara el puesto de Hokage, ella lo rechazó, diciendo que era un trabajo tonto._

 _Ese comentario me hizo perder los estribos._

 _Convertirse en Hokage fue mi sueño._

 _Estaba molesto cuando dijo eso._

 _Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que ella tenía razón. Ese título ya no vale la pena ahora... Ni mucho menos ahora que ya no existe._

 _Luché con ella afuera y ella me derrotó con un solo dedo._

 _Traté de usar una técnica que Jiraiya me estaba enseñando en ese momento._

 _La técnica se llamaba Rasengan; una técnica creada por el Yondaime Hokage, quien se demoró tres años para completarla._

 _El esfuerzo fracasó y después de discutir más, Tsunade hizo una apuesta conmigo: si dominaba la técnica para el final de la semana, ella me daría su collar, que aparentemente era muy valioso, y si no lo lograba tomaría todo mi dinero._

 _Estuve de acuerdo._

 _Sin embargo, al final de la semana, descubrimos que Tsunade se iba a encontrar con Orochimaru. A cambio de sanar sus brazos paralizados, el devolvería a dos de sus seres queridos a quienes había perdido en el pasado de vuelta a la vida con una técnica especial que él conocía._

 _Asqueroso... ¡Los muertos deben descansar en paz y ser respetados!_

 _Bueno, hay ciertas personas que no respecto incluso en la muerte como Sasuke._

 _Tsunade rechazó la oferta y atacó a la serpiente y a su mano derecha, Kabuto Yakushi._

 _En mi opinión, fue la única decisión inteligente que ella había tomado en su vida..._

 _O la más tonta._

 _Kabuto la derrotó fácilmente utilizando su miedo a la sangre._

 _Algo raro por cierto... Digo, ¿qué tipo de médico que se llama así mismo el ''mejor medico del mundo'' sufre de hemofobia?_

 _Bueno, no me da vergüenza admitir que yo antes sufría de antropofobia y_ TEPT _._

 _Jiraiya, Shizune y yo llegamos a tiempo para salvarla. Jiraiya se enfrentó c_ _on Orochimaru mientras yo enfrente a Kabuto. Gane esa pelea usando el Rasenga, ahora completo._

 _Lo domine en tan sólo tres semanas._

 _Me desmayé después de eso y me desperté para luego descubrir que habíamos ganado, aunque ambos enemigos escaparon. Yo había ''inspirado'' a Tsunade para asumir la responsabilidad y convertirse en Hokage. Nos dirigimos a casa después de eso._

 _Con mi nuevo collar._

 _Después de ese pequeño viaje, tuve varias otras aventuras en los siguientes 5 meses; como derrotar a un shinobi renegado que empuñaba una espada de rayo y salva a una princesa de un reino de nieve. Sin embargo, a pesar de la cantidad de misiones que hice para la aldea que tanto me odiaba, todo seguía igual, todos seguían odiándome, cada vez que regresaba de una misión era recibido con el mismo odio en sus ojos. Era como si esperan a que yo muriera en una misión. Su odio nunca tuvo apagón. No importa cuánto lo intentaba o me esforzara, nada fue suficiente para apaciguar su odio hacia mí._

 _5 meses pasaron... y nada cambiaba._

 _Pronto comencé a dudar sobre el por qué aún seguía siendo leal a la aldea y el por que aun la protegía sabiendo que era evidente que nunca me aceptarían a pesar de todo lo que haga por ella. Kurama me animaba a no perder la fe en ellos a pesar de todo, era sorprende viniendo de el, después de todo, la aldea lo odiaba tanto como a mí, quizás se deba a que su padre y sus anteriores Jinchurikis lo alentaron a nunca perder la fe en la humanidad a pesar de sus defectos. Sin embargo, yo aún seguía dudando. Pronto comencé a también a dudar que mi sueño de convertirme en Hokage se hiciera realidad y los aldeanos me aceptan._

 _Mis expectativas no tardaron en hacer realidad._

 _Especialmente después que todo fuera arruinado por un solo humano._

 _Sasuke, al parecer estaba celoso de mí por haber vencido a Gaara cuando él no pudo y abandonó voluntariamente la aldea con los shinobis de élite de Orochimaru para desertar al lado de la serpiente, creyendo que él podría darle el poder que necesitaba para matar a su hermano. Pero en realidad, Orochimaru iba a usar un Jutsu de Inmortalidad para transferir su conciencia y alma al cuerpo de Sasuke y así adquirir su Kekkei Genkai._

 _Eso no podría a pasar._

 _Un equipo especial se formó para perseguir y recuperar a Sasuke, y yo era un miembro de ese equiipo._

 _Los idiotas Kiba y Neji también formaban parte de el junto con los patéticos compañeros de equipo de Ino: Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi._

 _Antes de irnos, Sakura se me acercó y me hizo prometerle que trajera a Sasuke devuelta._

 _Ella suplicó y lloró._

 _(Suspiro)... Patético._

 _Sin embargo, le prometí que lo haría de todos modos, principalmente debido a mi enamoramiento por ella._

 _Rastreamos a los secuaces de Orochimaru durante varios días y pudimos alcanzarlos. Cada miembro de nuestro equipo se quedó para enfrentar a uno de ellos. Algunos pudieron; otros estaban al borde de la derrota hasta que Gaara y sus hermanos llegaron justo a tiempo para salvarlos._

 _Finalmente, Sasuke y yo nos enfrentamos._

 _Luchamos en una pelea en un monumento histórico conocido como el Valle del Fin; lugar donde pelearon los fundadores de Konoha. Sasuke usó su Sello Maldito y yo usé el chakra de Kurama._

 _Estuvo cerca, pero salí victorioso._

 _Mientras arrastraba a Sasuke de regreso a Konoha, me imaginaba a la gente vitoreando y llamándome héroe mientras Sakura corría a mis brazos y nos besábamos apasionadamente por mi éxito._

 _Estaba equivocado._

 _Ese mismo día... ese mismo día..._

 _Fui traicionado._

 _Traicionado por la aldea la que serví lealmente, a pesar que no merecían mi lealtad._

 _Traicionado por aquellas personas a las que juré proteger con toda mi vida._

 _Resulta que para cuando llegue a las puertas de la aldea, Sasuke fue llevado inmediatamente al hospital, mientras que yo fui golpeado brutalmente por una multitud de aldeanos enojados, entre ellos Sakura, quienes afirmaron que yo había intentado matar a su ''preciado Uchiha''._

 _Me golpearon continuamente... hasta que termine inconsciente._

 _Me desperté poco después dentro de una celda para criminales de clase S, el más alto nivel para shinobis rengados. Resultó que yo iba a ser juzgado por el **intento de asesinato de Sasuke**._

 _Esperaba que mis "amigos" y "camaradas" me salvarán de ese cruel destino._

 _Estaba muy... muy equivocado._

 ** _Cada_** _uno de ellos vino a visitarme a mi celda y se burlaron de mí llamándome demonio y monstruo, diciendo que yo merecía morir, que era lo único **bueno** que podía hacer por todos y por la aldea._

 _Al parecer, se les dijo sobre Kurama._

 ** _Todos_** _estaban a favor de que me ejecutarán, incluso Tsunade y Jiraya._

 _Ellos fueron los que ordenado mi ejecución._

 _Eso no me lo esperaba._

 _Ambos vinieron a mi celda y Tsunade me arrancó el collar que ella medio. Luego junto con Jiraiya procedieron a **revelarme** las intenciones de Sandaime de convertirme en una herramienta perfecta obediente y un peón para la aldea, me revelaron que mi infancia en realidad había sido **diseñada por** **él** , llenándome de abusos, dolor, sufrimiento y angustia. Que fue hecha para cimentar mi lealtad hacia la aldea, manteniéndome demasiado débil para defenderme y si yo alguna vez llegara a ser ingobernable para sus gustos. Que el Sandaime sólo pretendió ser amable conmigo para hacerme leal a la aldea, que planificó los rescates para que me sintiera en deuda con él._

 _Luego me contaron un hecho aún más sorprendente._

 _Yo era el hijo de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze... El Yondaime Hokage._

 _Mi propio padre... me hizo un Jinchuriki._

 _Luego ambos revelaron que eran mis padrinos, pero me habían abandonado por que tambien me odiaban. Resulta que ambos fueron los maestro de mis padres, Jiraya el de mi padre, y Tsunade de mi madre. Ambos los amaban y los consideraban como sus hijos, ellos me odiaban enormemente por el hecho que mis padres murieran al dar sus vidas por mí._

 _Para frotar más sal sobre la herida, me llamaron monstruo y demonio... Pero más que todo... un error, un accidente que nunca debió haber nacido, que no fui amando por mis padres y que ellos estarían '' felices'' en el cielo si yo muriera al igual que el Sandaime y aquellos que murieron en la noche que Kurama ataco. Que mi único propósito era ser controlado restringido y morir cuando lo vieran oportuno, que los Jinchurikis no están destinados a ser visto como héroes ni personas, que están destinados ser armas solamente._

 _Cada palabra e insulto solo hizo que mi odio finalmente surgiera._

 _Después de eso, se reveló que sería ejecutado en 10 días._

 _Para empeorar, Sasuke sería mi verdugo una vez que se recuperara._

 _Recuerdo ese día._

 _Un recuerdo que logre deja en el pasado._

 _La traición fue tan mala... pero algo peor sucedió antes de mi ejecución._

 _Algo que por años intente superar y dejarlo atrás hasta que lo logre._

 _Un evento que terminó destruyendo toda mi humanidad._

* * *

 **Flashback**

En la plaza de la aldea, un mal herido y ensangrentado Naruto estaba atado a un poste de madera en forma de cruz. Sus brazos y piernas estaban fuertemente atados. Su cuerpo estaba empapado con aceite. Su cabeza miraba el suelo y su cabello rubio eclipsaba sus ojos. Estaba sin camisa para que así todo el mundo pudiera ver el sello que mantenía al Kyuubi encerrado.

Alrededor de él, estaba una multitud de aldeanos burlándose de él, lo insultaban, y lo miraban con anticipación, no, con alegría. ¡Con alegría! Finalmente iban a ver morir al '' demonio''. Para ellos, este día tardó mucho en llegar, y no un momento demasiado pronto en sus mentes. Habían estado pidiendo que este día llegara desde la época del Sandaime Hokage, y solo ahora con el Gondaime Hokage obtuvieron su deseo.

'' ¡Fenómeno!''

'' ¡Demonio!''

'' ¡Perdedor!''

'' ¡BAKA!''

Escuchó los insultos y las risas burlonas de la gente, pero él no los escuchó en lo absoluto.

¡Estaba furioso!

¿Cómo llegó a esto?

Todo lo que hizo fue intentar salvar a alguien. Todo lo que siempre quiso fue ser aceptado y amado.

¿Y sin embargo?... ¿Esta era su justa recompensa?

¡Le enfurecía!

"... y así, en este día, sentenció a la muerte a Naruto Uzumaki por traición e intento de asesinato" Escuchó a Tsunade terminar de leer sus _crímenes_ y su _castigo_ mientras la multitud aplaudió fuertemente. Ella entonces asintió con la cabeza a Sasuke para que comenzara con la ejecución.

Sasuke sonrió mientras daba pasos hacia adelante con su chidori preparado, la multitud y las fangirls cantaron su nombre, animando al Uchiha a matar al rubio en cada paso del camino.

"Es hora de morir, dobe. Pero no te preocupes, tu muerte me dará el poder que necesito para lograr mi objetivo, y un día... ¡Convertirme en Hokage!... ¿No era ese tu sueño, puedo tomar eso también?'' Dijo Sasuke sonriendo burlonamente.

Naruto apretó los dientes con rabia mientras alzaba la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke.

Pero entonces algo inesperado sucedió...

"¡NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto y Sasuke oyeron un grito. Ambos miraron para ver a Hinata Hyuga corriendo a través de todo la multitud tratando de llegar hacia él. Varios ninja intentaron detenerla, pero fueron incapacitados por unos pocos golpes de palma bien realizados de ella.

Esto sin duda había sorprendido mucho a Naruto, nunca la había visto tan fuerte y tan determinada antes. De hecho, esta era la segunda vez que la veía así desde su batalla con Neji en los exámenes.

Y la sorpresa de Naruto solo acrecentó cuando Hinata, al finalmente llegar al escenario, corrió velozmente hacia Sasuke con su Byakugan activo y aterrizó un golpe que lo deribo.

"¿Hinata? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Naruto en estado de shock mientras la Hyuga corría hacia el con un kunai en la mano.

"Te estoy salvando" Respondió ella sin ningún tipo de tartamudeo en su voz, sorprendiendo aún más a Naruto.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó el rubio.

"¡Porque te amo, Naruto-kun, siempre te he amado, y quería que lo supieras, aunque todos los demás te hayan abandonado, siempre estoy a tu lado. Porque siempre estabas ahí para mí, siempre estabas a mi lado! ¡No me importa si tienes el Kyuubi!" Respondió Hinata en voz alta.

Naruto estaba sorprendido y sin palabras ante lo que acaba de oír hasta que...

''¡CHIDORI!''

Una mano envuelta en un rayo atravesó a Hinata por detrás de la espalda, justo a través de su pecho.

"¡HINATA! ¡NO!" Gritó Naruto.

Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron al ver lo que acaba de suceder. Era como si todo se ralentizará hasta detenerse. Ya no podía respirar. Sintió que el mundo giraba a su alrededor. La sangre salió de su pecho rápidamente mientras ella silenciosamente gritaba en agonía mientras caía de rodillas y luego al suelo, todavía aferrada a la vida por un hilo.

Cuando Hinata cayó, Naruto vio al atacante.

Era Sasuke quien se sostenía en el estómago debido al golpe de la Hyuuga. Miró a Hinata y se mofo. "Hmp... al igual que este dobe, eres patética"

Hinata miro a Naruto, pero no pudo hablar debido al dolor de su pecho. Era muy grande. Su vista estaba constantemente mirando a los profundos ojos azules de Naruto. Su vida estaba en el borde, ella sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, pero todavía estaba tratando de hacer y decir lo que estaba tratando de decir y hacer. Naruto comenzó a sollozar sin control mientras ella yacía allí en el suelo.

Sin embargo, lo siguiente que paso lo sorprendió tanto a él, a Sasuke, y todos los que lo rodeaban... Hinata, con las pocas fuerzas que aun le quedaban, y a pesar de tener un agujero en el pecho, débil y temblorosamente se levantó y se arrastró hacia Naruto. Se tambaleo hacia él hasta que finalmente estuvo frente a al rubio. Levantó sus brazos y tocó la cara de Naruto con sus suaves manos. Sus propias lágrimas comenzaron a caer suavemente de sus ojos mientras sostenía su rostro con sus manos.

''Naruto-kun...'' Pronuncio débilmente y sabiendo que nunca volvería a tener otra oportunidad como esta ahora que su vida estaba a punto de terminar.

"Hina..." Justo cuando Naruto iba hablar, Hinata hizo algo que lo sorprendió sin fin, y lo haría hasta el final de su vida.

Ella lo beso

Cuando separó sus labios de los del rubio, Hinata volvió a mirarlo con una triste sonrisa.

"Naruto-kun... Yo... yo... te amo"

Naruto permaneció en shock después de haber escuchado esas palabras otra vez mientras las manos de Hinata dejaron su rostro mientras ella caía lentamente al suelo otra vez. No se volvió a levantar después de eso. Sus movimientos disminuyeron hasta detenerse y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrrce lentamente hasta que finalmente se cerraron.

Ella ya no estaba respirando.

Ella ya no existía.

Murió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Naruto la miró mientras su vida se desvaneció por completo. No podía creer que una de las pocas personas que le importaba y ahora se le estaba declarando a el en una situación como esta, murió ante sus ojos.

Ni siquiera podía salvarla.

''No... No'' Susurro débilmente. "¡No... NO! ¡Hinata-chan! ¡NO!" Gritó mientras ella yacía sin vida en suelo.

"No te sientas triste por esa puta débil, dobe" Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa. "Te unirás a ella muy pronto"

Naruto solo pudo llorar ante lo que acaba de pasar, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Una bruma profunda se abrió camino lentamente alrededor de su cuerpo. Se profundizó cuando sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes en agitación y angustia. Hinata Hyuga, una de las pocas personas que no lo odiaban, lo apreciaban, y su mejor y primer amiga, y quien ahora había declarado su amor hacia él, ha muerto ante el por las propias manos de su compañero. Una traición que solo podría dejar a cualquiera adivinar quién sería tan frío y despiadado para matar a alguien sin remordimiento.

Nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, quien estuvo orgulloso de sí mismo por lo que hizo. Un ceño fruncido momentáneo se mantuvo en su rostro antes de reemplazarlo por una sonrisa retorcida. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando vio que Hinata ya no estaba respirando. Se rió entre dientes y miró a los dos de cerca, principalmente a Naruto porque sabía que ella era su persona favorita.

La que más amaba.

Rabia… pura rabia primitiva surgió a través del cuerpo herido de Naruto mientras veía el cuerpo sin vida de Hinata. Sus ojos azules como el mar se volvieron rojos como la sangre, sus marcas de bigote se oscurecieron mientras sus dientes se afilaron. Naruto comenzó a gruñir de pura furia, su corazón estaba roto. La chica con la que realmente quería estar, su primera y única amiga, había desaparecido frente a sus propios ojos. Independientemente de la poca fuerza que aún le quedaba, la utilizó para levantar cabeza y ver a Sasuke, quien aún mantenía esa misma sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Te dolió dobe?" Pregunto Sasuke burlonamente mientras cruzaba los brazos. "Ella no debió haber intentado salvar a una basura como tu de todos modos... Una Kunoichi tan débil y patética"

En ese momento, Naruto se quebró por completo.

"¡GRROOOAAHH!"

''¡AAAAAAHHHHH!''

Todos los espectadores se horrorizaron cuando vieron como Naruto, en un rápido movimiento, balanceo su cabeza desprevenidamente hacia Sasuke y mordió la oreja del Uchiha, apretó fuertemente sus dientes en la oreja del usuario de Sharingan ante de arrancársela brutalmente. Haciéndole gritar inmediatamente en agonía cuando el Jinchuriki le arrancó la oreja.

''¡UCHIHA-SAMA!''

''¡Sasuke-kun!''

Naruto escupió la oreja arrancada de su ex compañero antes de mirarlo con sus rojos, que brillaban con rabia ardiente y odio eterno.

''¡TE MATARE¡ '' Grito tan fuerte como pudo para que todos lo oyeran mientras luchaba por liberarse. Si no fuera por los sellos supresores de chakra que habían colocado en su cuerpo, podría usar el chakra de Kurama para matar a todos a su alrededor, especialmente a Sasuke. ''¡TE MATARÉ! ¡LOS MATARE A TODOS USTEDES! ¡A SUS AMIGOS! ¡A SUS FAMILIAS! ¡A SUS HIJOS! ¡MATARÉ A TODOS LO QUE VIVAN EN ESTA MALDITA ALDEA! ¡HARÉ QUE TODOS USTEDES ARDAN EN EL INFIERNO!"

Sasuke gruño de rabia mientras realizaba siete sellos de mano antes de llevar sus manos a su boca. ''¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!'' Un gran orbe de fuego salió disparado de su boca, golpeando a Naruto, encendiendo el aceite que lo cubría y prendió el fuego.

Naruto se contuvo de gritar de dolor, mientras el fuego quemaba y arrasaba su cuerpo, sintió que su carne se rasgaba mientras todavía permanecía atado a la cruz de madera.

''¡Arde en el infierno, dobe!'' Grito Sasuke mientras se agarraba el lado derecho sangrante de su cabeza donde antes estaba su oreja mientras toda la multitud aplaudió y celebraban al ver al ''demonio'' ser quemado vivo.

Sin embargo, no todos estaban celebraban. Un niño menor de 8 años de pelo negro con una raya roja, piel pálida, ojos rojos, vestido con una camisa negra, pantalones blancos y sandalias azules lloraba al ver lo que acaba de ocurrir.

''Onii-chan... Hinata-oniichan'' Susurro mientras lloraba.

Mientras esto sucedia, Sasuke miraba como el fuego quemaba vivo a Naruto, el Uchiha esperaba que su ex-compañero gritara de dolor, que gritara en agonía mientras la multitud seguía aplaudiendo detrás de el. También esperaba que la muerte de Naruto le ayudara a desbloquear su Mangekyo Sharingan, el poder que tanto necesitaba para poder matar a su hermano.

Sin embargo, todo lo que él consiguió fue una risa. Risas de alguien moribundo, que incluso ahora lo miraba a través del fuego con ojos rojos brillantes.

En realidad, hizo que Sasuke sintiera miedo al ver una vista tan extraña.

Y él no era el único. Los vítores de la multitud se habían calmado por el sonido de la risa que venía del que estaban aclamando que muriera. En realidad, estaba arruinando el ánimo de toda la multitud que lo rodeaba y haciendo que se sintieran muy incómodos.

 **"¡ESTE FUE TU MAYOR ERROR, UCHIHA! ¡AL IGUAL QUE EL DE USTEDES BASTARDOS!"** Rugió Naruto furiosamente con voz demoníaca sobre el sonido de su carne burbujeando, y el crepitar de las llamas que lo quemaban. **"¡TENDRÉ MI VENGANZA! ¡TANTO EN ESTA VIDA COMO EN LA SIGUIENTE! ¡REGRESARE ALGÚN DÍA DE ALGUNA MANERA, Y CUANDO LO HAGA TODOS USTEDES MORIRÁN! ¡VENGARE A HINATA! ¡ME VENGARE DE TODOS USTEDES! ¡Y NO HABRÁ NADA Y NADIE QUE ME IMPIDE LOGRARLO! ¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS!"** Luego se echó a reír fuertemente y maniáticamente, su risa psicópata y demoníaca pronto se hizo eco por toda la aldea hasta que finalmente se calmó.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback**

 _Seguí riendo como un demente mientras el fuego seguía quemando mi cuerpo humano, y mientras aun gritaba mi promesa de hacerles sufrir a todos. Me reía aún más cuando vi como Sasuke grito de frustración cuando descubrió que no había desbloqueado el siguiente Nivel de Sharingan a pesar de haberme ''matado''._

 _En mi último acto en la vida humana y en la muerte, le había quitado a ese tonto dos cosas: Su oreja... y la oportunidad de obtener el poder necesario para matar a su hermano._

 _Había vuelto a ganar contra ese teme._

 _El fuego ardió una y otra vez... Pero eso no fue nada, no sentí ni siquiera nada mientras el fuego cocinaba la piel de mi cuerpo mientras aún reía y gritaba. Ya me quemaron muchas veces antes cuando era niño y siempre fallaron... Eso no fue nada._

 _Ni siquiera fue tan doloroso como la muerte de Hinata._

 _Fue en ese entonces que me di cuenta que realmente amaba a Hinata._

 _Ese día... su muerte destruyó lo que quedaba de mi corazón y alma._

 _Destruyó por completo mi humanidad._

 _No estoy seguro por cuánto tiempo me quemé hasta que finalmente morí. Podrían haber sido minutos, horas o incluso días._

 _No lo sabía... y no me importaba._

 _Ese fue el día en que Naruto Uzumaki murió para toda Konoha._

 _Pero para mi sorpresa cuando desperté, descubrí no estaba ni en el cielo ni en el infierno... ni siquiera en el limbo._

 _Cuando desperté, era otra cosa._

 _Recuerdo ese día... todo era muy confuso para cuando desperté._

 _El día en que morí... volví a vivir._

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _''Ohh, mi cabeza... ¿Dónde... dónde estoy?''_ Pregunto Naruto en su mente mientras abría lentamente sus ojos.

Espera, ¿cómo diablos seguía vivo?

Sabía que estaba vivo, pero por alguna razón no sintió ningún dolor pulsando en su cuerpo a pesar del hecho del que lo habían quemado vivo. No sentía nada. Lo único que sentía era aire fresco entrando y saliendo por su nariz, los latidos de su propio corazón, y un frío por toda su piel.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe e inmediatamente dio un brinco y se levantó hasta que gruño mientras colocaba una mano en su cabeza cuando sintió dolor en ella. Comenzó a levantarse, pero con mucha dificultad hasta que logró mantener el equilibrio en sus piernas. Innumerables escalofríos recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo, tanto en su espina dorsal, sus brazos y en sus piernas, estos últimos se esforzaban por mantenerse de pie y evitar caer.

Miró a su alrededor, pero su visión estaba muy borrosa hasta que comenzó aclararse un poco, noto que estaba en un bosque, pero estaba destruido y hecho cenizas. Había muchas armas arrojadas en los alrededores, algunas clavadas en los árboles destruidos y quemados y otras estaban cerca de él.

 _''¿Qué pasó aquí?... ¿Y más importante, como es que aún sigo vivo?''_ Pensó mientras seguía mirando sus alrededores antes de mirar al cielo, solo para verlo nublado de nubes grises y oscuras. El rubio entonces noto algo frió en sus pies y miró hacia abajo. Aunque su visión seguía borrosa, noto que estaba descalzo.

Y no solo eso, Naruto también noto que su mente ahora era más aguda y más concentrada.

Pero no solo fue eso, también noto otra cosa...

Algo no estaba bien con el.

Mirando los alrededores del bosque, a pesar de lo borrosa que aún seguía su vista, notó que había un pequeño lago no tan lejos de él y se dirigió hacia allá. Cuando llegó al lago, se miró en él, su visión por supuesto seguía borrosa hasta que finalmente se aclaró completamente, permitiéndose así poder ver su reflejo en el agua. Cuando se miró en el agua, sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock ante lo que vio.

Su apariencia había cambiado por completo; su piel una vez bronceada ahora era pálida como la porcelana. Su cabello seguía siendo rubio, pero con un tono pálido, ya no era rebelde puntiagudo, ahora era ondulado y moderado. Sus ojos seguían siendo azules como el mar. Sus marcas parecidas a bigotes ya no estaban en sus mejillas. Su físico ahora era esbelto, toda señal de grasa de bebé había desaparecido. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que ahora tenía ocho alas de plumas blancas en su espalda, otras dos surgían de su cabeza y otras dos se acurrucaban alrededor de su cintura, haciendo un total de doce alas. Intrincados tatuajes violetas corrieron por el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo y cara. Los diseños dentados de la pintura se alineaban en su pecho, su brazo, su pierna y mejilla izquierda. En sus muñecas y tobillos, llevaba anillos dorados con símbolos extraños, y su única vestimenta era una toga blanca.

Naruto siguió mirando desconcertado su nueva apariencia en el agua. ''¿Que me pasó?'' Se preguntó así mismo, sólo para sorprenderse aún más al descubrir que su voz también había cambiado.

 _''Kurama ¿Estás ahí?... ¿Kurama?''_ Pensó Naruto mientras se comunicaba con su amigo para poder saber si también estaba vivo.

Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

 _''Kurama... ¡Kurama!''_ Exclamó Naruto mentalmente pero aún no recibía respuesta del zorro.

De repente, se oyó una explosión, y Naruto se dio la vuelta para ver una gran nube de humo negra lejos desde donde estaba. Levantándose de inmediato del arroyo, Naruto salio corriendo hacia el origen de la explosión. Durante el camino descubrió algo más que lo sorprendió sin fin.

Él podía volar.

Varios minutos después, Naruto llegó y aterrizó en el lugar de la explosión, y lo que encontramos, hizo que sus ojos se abrieran en el estado de shock e incredulidad.

Frente a él, había un gran capo abierto.

Pero más que eso... era un campo de batalla.

El lugar estaba lleno de extraños seres de diferentes formas y tamaños que Naruto nunca antes había visto, algunos parecían humanos y otros parecían bestias. Los que parecían humanos luchaban hasta la muerte muerte con los que parecían mejores, cada uno de ellos lanzándose todo tipo de ataques distintos.

Naruto se quedo ahí desde donde estaba mientras observaba la batalla en estado de puro shock.

''No puede ser... ''

* * *

 **Burakku 283: No olviden de comentar**


	2. Lucemon

**Sinopsis:** Es la continuación del prologo de narración, que narra la vida de Naruto durante la época guerra del Digimundo después de haber resucitado como un Digimon bajo el nombre de Lucemon. También narra los acontecimientos ocurridos en la serie Naruto Shippuden y presenta un lapso de tiempo de 6 (en la linea de tiempo de Naruto) años que revela estado del Mundo Shinobi después de la muerte de Naruto.

* * *

 **Cap 2: Lucemon**

 _Yo nunca creí en el ''destino''. Pero en el Mundo Shinobi solo existió uno._

 _La muerte._

 _Muerte... Que palabra más extraña. Muchas veces he oído esa palabra cuando era humano, tanto en susurros como en gritos, seguida de otras palabras como ''muerte al demonio'' o ''el demonio debería morir'' y también '' ¡muere demonio!''._

 _Si, he oído esa palabra muchas veces._

 _Una vez me dijeron que la muerte era el destino de los shinobis, que es parte de lo que significa ser un shinobi. Que es parte de la vida de un shinobi, morir en una batalla antes que los suyos. Morir protegiendo la gente les importa o cuando siente que su vida pronto terminará. Incluso un viejo Digimon sabio me digo que aunque la muerte suene muy intimidante y malévola y muchas veces sea triste es una parte natural de todos nosotros, es la siguiente etapa de nuestra vida y es necesario para la vida, tanto para nosotros los Digimons, para los humanos, y el universo en su totalidad._

 _Puedo entender eso desde diferentes y hasta ciertos puntos de vista. Realmente puedo. Sin embargo, hay algunos que llegan a tenerle miedo y tratan de evitarla. El miedo a la muerte se debe al miedo a la vida. Algunas personas tienen tanto miedo de morir que nunca comienzan a vivir. Otros le temen tanto que intenta de muchas maneras mantenerse con vida, pero no importa que tanto lo intente, no pueden engañarla. Incluso Orochimaru, siendo inmortal, ni siquiera pudo lograr engañarla._

 _Pobre serpiente bastarda._

 _Nadie puede engañar a la muerte. La muerte siempre llegara a todos, nos guste o no._

 _Para ser honesto, no se por que algunos le tienen tanto miedo a la muerte. Todo ese concepto esta muy **sobrevalorado**. _

_En mi antigua vida humana, siempre supe que algún día iba a morir, pero nunca le tuve miedo. Tampoco hice ningún intento para evitarla, siempre estuve preparado para aceptar la muerte en cualquier y en donde sea como todo un shinobi. Hoy en día, soy alguien que esta preparado para enfrentarla en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. No me importa morir de nuevo si se trata de defender y proteger la gente que amo y es importante para mí. Siempre estoy preparado para tomarla de frente con valor._

 _Y no soy el único._

 _Es también extraño cuando alguien piensa mucho en ella, ya sea un humano o un Digimon. Yo pensaba en ella muchas veces en ella cuando era un humano, incluso sigo pensando en ella hoy en día como Digimon. A veces hasta me pregunto como será mi próxima muerte. Cuando era humano a veces me preguntaba como moriría algún día._ _Incluso había llegado dos posibles conclusiones: La primera seria que moriría en un campo de batalla dentro de algunos años cuando ya fuera un shinobi mayor, defendiendo mi amada aldea y a todos los que viven en ella en compañía de mis amigos del enemigo o de un poderoso villano hasta la muerte._

 _La segunda seria que antes de morir yo cumpliera mi sueño de ser Hokage. Me casaría con una hermosa mujer y tendríamos dos hijos. El primero sería una chica y el siguiente un chico. Los educaríamos a ambos, les daríamos todo el amor que un padre y una madre pueden dar, los entrenaríamos antes de que comenzaran la academia, luego veríamos a ambos crecer hasta que finalmente se convirtieran en ninjas y casarse con sus respectiva parejas. Y cuando ya llegara la hora de retirarme del trabajo le pasaría el sombrero del Hokage a mi hijo o a Konohamaru. Después moriría como un viejo arrugado antes que mi esposa... Estaría en mi casa, acostado en mi cama descansando mientras esperaba mi final en paz al lado de todos mis amigos, esposa e hijos. Todos mirándome con una sonrisa triste por mí partida._

 _Es así como yo quería morir algún día cuando era humano. Pensaba también que mi muerte sería contada y recordada por las futuras generaciones ninja por algo épico que haya hecho._

 _Aunque nunca imaginé que mi muerte como humano fuera tan patética._

 _Nunca pensé tampoco que moriría siendo traicionado._

 _Es gracioso como la vida puede joder a un humano en cualquier momento y de la forma menos inesperada..._

 _A mí me jodió de la peor manera._

 _A veces cuando recuerdo mi antigua vida siempre me hago la misma pregunta: ¿Por qué todo tuvo que terminar así?... ¿Acaso todo lo que hice no fue nada?_

 _A veces hasta me pregunto: ¿Que hice mal?_

 _Impedí que un traidor robara un importante pergamino de la aldea. Salve a la aldea de un Tanuki hecho de arena. Traje de vuelta a la Godaime Hokage. Y evite que mi tonto compañero emo desertara la aldea y se fuera con un pedófilo. Hice muchos actos valerosos que ni un niño humano de 15 años, ni en sus más grandes sueños lograría hacer._

 _¿Y todo para qué?_

 _Para que la aldea que yo amaba, defendía, servir fielmente, a la que llamaba hogar, me traicionara de la peor manera y me ejecutará públicamente a manos de mi tonto compañero al quien salve su culo y luego me pago matando a la persona más valiosa de mi vida ante mis propios ojos y para luego quemarme vivo frente a todos._

 _Parece que también era cierto y la muerte llega cuando menos te lo esperas…_

 _A mi me llego de la peor manera._

 _Lo peor de todo es que fue una muerte sin honor._

 _Merecía algo mejor que eso._

 _Ni siquiera es está preparado para eso... Tampoco para ver a Hinata morir ante mis ojos._

 _Hinata..._

 _Ella... Ella no merecía eso... Ella no merecía la muerte... Ella no merecía morir así... Ella era inocente, amable, de voluntad fuerte, valoraba tanto a mí y a su familia incluso cuando su padre la repudio y desheredo por ser débil. Ella siempre me dio amabilidad y amor, incluso cuando ella sabía que yo era Jinchuriki desde el principio, ella siguió mostrándomelo. Ella merecía una vida feliz, libre de dolor y morir llena de felicidad, en cambio, fue asesinada a sangre fría manos del humano a quien salve y frente a mis ojos._

 _La muerte se la llevó, justo frente a mis propios ojos..._

 _Incluso en la muerte, ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _El día que ella murió, fue el día que mi propio odio, el que por tantos años de mi vida humana trataba de aislar... finalmente surgió._

 _Nunca antes había sentido tanto odio en mi vida por una sola persona. Lo sentí una vez, pero la muerte de Hinata fue diferente. Lo sentí dentro mi corazón. Y acrecentó cuando vi cómo todos los espectadores, mis ''amigos'' y a los miembros del clan Hyuga y a la familia de Hinata miraron con miradas que decían que ella se lo merecía por haberme tratado de salvarme de la muerte._

 _Hoy en día me alegro que no fuera yo quien los borrara de la existencia junto a Konoha por eso._

 _Ya todos los espectadores de mi ejecución se habían ido mientras aun me quemaba, me reía y aun los maldecía. No valía la pena que esperaran mi muerte. Después de todo, antes de mi ejecución, me habían colocado sellos supresores de chakra en todo mi cuerpo, así sería imposible para Kurama curarme y asegurarían mi muerte y la de el._

 _Es una pena que yo muriera sin que ellos supieran la verdad sobre mí. Aun que a mis ''amigos'' se les contó sobre Kurama, he ocultado muchas cosas en mi vida humana desde mi niñez de las cuales me he asegurado de que nadie supiera porque nunca entenderían. Ni siquiera se lo conté a Iruka, a los Ichiraku, a Konohamaru y a sus amigos. Solo se lo conté al Sandaime, a Hinata cuando éramos niños y a alguien más._

 _Incluso Kurama lo sabia._

 _Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, esa fue mi antigua vida, y es algo que yo tuve que aprender dejar atrás para poder continuar adelante. Aunque eso no signifique que olvide los buenos momentos que viví como humano._

 _De todos modos, pensé que ese sería el final de mi vida... En una ocasión, me convencieron de que no había nada para mí después de la muerte..._

 _Estaban equivocados._

 _Para cuando abrí los ojos y desperté, no estaba en el cielo ni en el infierno, había despertado en un mundo diferente. Un mundo tan extraño y habitado por criaturas extrañas. Un mundo que me era difícil de describirlo y donde todo era desconocido mí. Todo era confuso para mí... No sé cómo paso... tal vez cuando morí me reencarné. ¿Quién sabe? El punto es que yo ya no era un humano, Naruto Uzumaki estaba muerto. Fui rehecho como otro ser. Un ser hecho de datos. Un ser de luz contra la oscuridad._

 _Ahora era un Digimon._

 _Soy el primer humano en haber renacido como un Digimon._

 _Lo que más me sorprendió es que había renacido como un ángel. Lo que hizo que mi confusión se acrecentara. Pasarían muchos años hasta que finalmente descubrí la razón por la que me convertí en Digimon._

 _Y quienes me convirtieron en uno._

 _Algo que más descubrí fue que Kurama ya no estaba dentro de mí, el había muerto como resultado de mi muerte._

 _De ahí en adelante... estaba solo._

 _Completamente solo._

 _Solo en un mundo nuevo._

 _Un mundo donde ya no tenía a **nadie** más que a mismo. _

_Un mundo en que tendría que sobrevivir o me destruirían de nuevo._

 _Pero si ahora iba a vivir en el, si ahora iba a vivir este mundo tan extraño, lleno de seres extraños, primero debía aprender su historia, origen, fauna, tradiciones, idioma… todo lo que necesitaba saber._

 _Así que comencé a aprender._

 _Y una de las cosas que comencé aprender fue que el mundo en que desperté se llama Digimundo o Mundo Digital: un lugar alejado de todo plano de la existencia humana. Un mundo alterno cuyos orígenes son desconocidos para todos. Un pseudo-ciberespacio creado por datos de computadora y ubicado en la Internet del planeta Tierra. Un mundo que desafiaba las leyes básicas de la ciencia, aunque también tiene su propia lógica interna. Por otro lado, tiene ocurrencias que simplemente no pueden ser explicadas. Combina lo mundano, lo racional, lo irracional y lo extraordinario. El Digimundo presenta características muy paralelas a las del planeta Tierra, como por ejemplo, la geografía y las leyes físicas y naturales. Esto se debe a que su composición está basada en los datos que han sido almacenados en el Internet. Aunque se desconocen sus orígenes, muchos dicen que el Digimundo fue creador por los humanos, otros dicen que fue creado por las primeras computadoras de la humanidad, o por un ser de origen desconocido al que conocen como Dios._

 _Dios que he visto muchas veces._

 _De hecho he conocidos a muchos de ellos._

 _El Digimundo es muy parecido al Mundo Shinobi en cierta medida; aunque_ _las leyes de la naturaleza del Digimundo son muy parecidas al Mundo Shinobi,_ _el concepto de chakra no existe (gracias a kami) en este mundo, las criaturas que viven aquí no necesitan del chakra para luchar,_ _en su lugar dependen_ _su propia fuerza,_ _de la magia, la_ _tecnología, también pueden usar los elementos sin nec_ _esidad del chakra, aunque en lugar de los elementos básicos de la naturaleza usan diez elementos: Fuego, Luz, Hielo, Viento, Rayo, Tierra, Madera, Agua, Acero y Oscuridad._ _La tecnología en este mundo es mucho mas avanzada que la hubo en el Mundo Shinobi. Y en vez de estar dividido entre países está divididos en regiones, cada una representando los diez elementos, aun que también existen otras regiones, aldeas, imperios y ciudades ubicadas en todo tipo de tierras y terrenos diferentes como: bosques espesos, tundras frígidas, desiertos áridos, hermosas praderas y hermosas montañas._

 _Y en este mundo es el hábitat y hogar de criaturas conocidas como Digimons, abreviatura para Digital Monsters (Monstruos Digitales), también es el hogar para otras formas de vida o entidades de origen digital. Pero la raza dominante de este mundo son los Digimon,_ _criaturas de diferentes formas y tamaños,_ _formas de vida artificiales que, al igual que el Digimundo, están hechos de datos. Las especies de Digimons varían desde pequeños peces hasta mamíferos medianos, grandes dragones entre otras especies. Existente aproximadamente más de 1000 especies distintas y diferentes de Digimons, aunque nuevas especies de Digimons suelen aparecer. Son criaturas con habilidades increíbles, algunos actúan de forma bestial, guiados por sus instintos salvajes, mientras que otros poseen inteligencia, sentimientos y personalidad humana, y son capaces de madurar en un proceso conocido como la Digievolución; en el cual sufren una serie de cambios físicos y un incremento de poder a partir de 5 etapas que son: Bebe 1 y 2, Novato, Campeón, Ultimate y Mega._

 _Otra de las cosas más increíbles de ellos es que sus vidas son mucho más largas que la de los humanos, ya que cuando mueren en batalla desintegrándose en fragmentos infinitesimales de datos, reencarnan en un Digitama, la etapa básica de un Digimon. Los Digimons al nacer generalmente salen de éstos y al morir vuelven a transformarse en Digitama, teniendo que volver a pasar por todas sus etapas evolutivas nuevamente._ _Ese es su ciclo de vida._

 _Ese es el Digimundo._

 _El mundo en el que había despertado_.

 _Pero para ser honesto, yo ya sabía de la existencia Digimundo desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo cuando era un niño._

 _Sin embargo, aun que Digimundo estar completamente hecho de datos, el Digimundo y los Digimons actuaron exactamente como los humanos y los shinobis._

 _Recuerdo las veces que Kurama me contó como el Mundo Shinobi estuvo envuelto en numerosas guerras en el pasado lejano._

 _Así fue como comenzó el Digimundo y los Digimons._

 _Su historia comenzó con la guerra._

 _Al despertar, descubrí que estaba envuelto en una época de caos y batallas interminables, una época de guerra donde dos facciones militaban una contra la otra. Dos razas Digimon muy destacadas._

 _La primera de ellas era el clan de los Tipo Humanos: caracterizados por poseer rasgos humanos, así como un amplio conocimiento._

 _Y la segunda el Clan de los Tipo Bestias: como lo dice su nombre, son Digimons que poseen rasgos de animales, así como una gran fuerza, agresividad pero también inteligencia y conocimiento._

 _¿Cuál era la razón de la guerra?_

 _Como el Digimundo no tenía un líder para dirigirlo, ya que sus anteriores gobernantes desaparecieron misteriosamente hace muchos años atrás, ambos clanes luchaban por el control y la supremacía del mundo. Pero no eran lo únicos, otros Digimons o facciones militaban también entre si o contra ambos clanes por el liderazgo. Pero en medio de toda esta lucha por el mundo, los Tipo Humano y Tipo Bestias eran los más fuertes de todos, nunca dejarían de luchar hasta que el Digimundo cayera en las manos del otro._

 _Recuerdo muy bien esa época cuando era un novato; en aquel entonces, el poder lo era todo. Durante esos tiempos fui testigo de las numerosas batallas entre ambos clanes, así como otras batallas, algunas eran frías, muchas eran brutales y sanguinarias, y a veces terminaban con resultados devastadores. Una y otra vez, ambos clanes chocaron entre sí en una estúpida guerra por el mundo. El interminable conflicto pronto comenzó amenazar con destruir al Digimundo. Excelencia_

 _Pero a ellos ni a nadie le importaba, muchos incluyendo ambos clanes siguieron luchando día y noche esperan a que uno de ellos cayera._

 _Eran como el agua y el aceite, incapaces de trabajar juntos por un mundo mejor, o eso es lo que la historia nos hace creer._

 _La verdad es ligeramente distante a lo que muchos Digimons e historiadores creen hoy en día. Lo cierto es que el mundo estaba fuera de orden en aquel entonces. Aparte del conflicto interminable, el Digimundo se veía constantemente amenazado por Digimons maligno y destructivos que sembraban terror y caos. Lo más triste de esa época era que no había nadie lo suficientemente poderoso para dirigir el Digimundo o que estuviera interesado en detener la guerra. En aquel entonces, solo pocos tenían las dotes necesarios para comprender y gestionar con sabiduría el entorno y la situación. Los Royal Knights aún no se habían fundado. Los 10 Guerreros Legendarios aun eran unos novatos inexpertos. Y algunos Digimons no mostraron ningún tipo de interés en ella._

 _Por mi parte, a mi tampoco me importaba la guerra. Pero pasarían años hasta que final empezaría a cansarme y hartarme de ella._

 _Al ver el mundo al que había despertado, me vi obligado a vivir y crecer en él._

 _Recuerdo que en el pasado Kurama me dijo que si quería ser shinobi tendría que estar preparada para muchas cosas, entre ellas la guerra futura._

 _En aquella época... aprendí esa lección por las malas._

 _Recuerdo también como vivía en esos tiempos. Era igual como en mi antigua vida, pero muy diferente; vagaba de un lugar a otro envuelto en una capa. Deambulaba sin rumbo fijo y caminaba sobre los escombros de la guerra. No tenía un lugar adonde ir, echar raíces o establecerme de forma permanente por dos razone:_

 _La primera: decidí vivir en solitario, como siempre lo hacía cuando era humano. Después de lo que me hicieron en mi antigua vida, ya no podía confiar en nadie más que en mi mismo. Me había convertido en alguien extremadamente frió, amargado y solitario que desconfiaba de todos a su alrededor._ _Me había vuelto_ _incluso_ _paranoico, los recuerdos de aquellos que me habían traicionado salían a la superficie de mi mente y me atormentaban día y noche._ _No podía confía absolutamente en nadie en la creencia de que si confiaba en alguien volvería a ser traicionado de la misma manera como me traicionaron aquellos idiotas de mi aldea. Incluso decidí no volver a formar lazos con nadie._

 _Había aprendí una lección el día que me traicionaron eso perdedores._

 _Si confías, serás traicionado._

 _No puedes confiar en nadie, especialmente en los que dicen ser tus amigos y personas precios._

 _Con el tiempo aprendí también que lazos de amistad, la familia y los compañeros son un mero obstáculo._

 _Una debilidad._

 _Para mí en aquel entonces eso no era nada._

 _Ni siquiera valía nada._

 _En aquel entonces estaba **solo** , en la oscuridad... Pero cuando estas solo en la oscuridad, la oscuridad se vuelve en tu única mejor amiga._

 _Tanto así que ya no necesitas de la luz._

 _Aún que eso cambio muchos años después que me derrotara un grupo de niños._

 _La segunda: en algunas ocasiones era atacado por otros Digimons o me excluían de cualquier lugar a donde iba. ¿Razón...? Se debía a yo poseo el Digital Hazard; un símbolo que algunos Digimon tienen en alguna parte de sus cuerpo y cuya presencia les advierte a los que están a su alrededor que en el interior de ellos descansa un poder extremadamente destructivo y mortal..._

 _Un poder capaz de destruir el mundo._

 _Aunque ese poder no se activará siempre y cuando el Digimon quien lo porta se mantenga estable. Pero si dicho Digimon llega perder su equilibrio y estabilidad, si alguna vez llega ser consumido por una gran cantidad de odio e ira o en la mayoría de los casos, corromperse, se convertirá en un monstruo sin mente empeñado en destruir el mundo. Podría suceder incluso por accidente. Una vez experimente ese poder cuando lo desperté por primera vez... Aun que no me convertí en un monstruo sin mente, me convertí en algo mucho peor._

 _Y casi mato los que me importa._

 _Aquellos que tenga esa marca son también odiados, despreciados y rechazados por otros Digimons y considerados como una maldición que destruirá el Digimundo. Incluso son considerados peligrosos debido aun gran incidente que ocurrió hace muchos años atrás. Un gran evento apocalíptico relacionado con el Digital Hazard que casi destruyó el mundo. El incidente es conocido de muchas maneras, muchos lo llaman Incidente DX, Incidente de la Muerte X, Incidente Muerte X o Invasión de la Muerte X. Aunque desconocía de los detalles hasta hoy en día, ese incidente provocó un gran sentimiento de odio hacia aquellos Digimon que poseen la marca de Digital Hazard._

 _Como yo poseía esa marca, muchos me veían con odio, desprecio o recelo debido al temor a que yo me convirtiera en un monstruo si perdiera mi estabilidad y provocara el fin del mundo. Otros me atacaban en algunas ocasiones cuando veían esa marca en mi mano._

 _Era una paria en esa época como en mi antigua vida. Pero a mí no me importaba, no me importaba como me trataran o como me veían, yo ya estaba acostumbrado a eso en mi antigua vida después de todo. No hice ningún intento para buscar reconocimiento sabiendo que eso nunca funcionaria. No funciono en mi antigua vida, pero al saber lo que hace el Digital Hazard hice un gran esfuerzo en ese tiempo para no despertarlo y evitar provocar el apocalipsis, así por lo menos mantendría al Digimundo a salvo._

 _Era raro también que yo poseyera dicho símbolo siendo un Digimon de atributo vacuna, ya que los que lo portan son los Digimon de atributo virus o datos._

 _Pasarían muchos años hasta que finalmente descubrí porque tengo esa marca._

 _Viví vagando en solitario por el Digimundo como una hoja en la brisa mientras trataba de aprender todo sobre el nuevo mundo en el que ahora vivía mientras ambos clanes o facciones se mataban entre sí. Eventualmente me establecí en una gran área yarda solitaria y aislada de la guerra donde podía vivir solo, pero aun así seguí viajando por todo el mundo con el único objetivo de hacerme fuerte._ _Me mantuve en las sombras y vi con ojos sombríos y desinteresados como los Digimons se mataban entre si una y otra vez mientras la llama de la guerra aún continuaba y crecía._ _T_ _uve muchas aventuras en esos tiempos, así como algunas interacciones con algunos Digimons: algunos me insultaban llamándome ''Hazard'', que es como son llamados los Digimon que poseen el Digital Hazard. Algunos creyeron que yo era el primero de mi clase debido a mi apariencia de ángel infantil. En aquel entonces, en esa época, solo pocos sabían que yo antes era un humano._

 _Hoy en día, todo el mundo lo sabe._

 _No tuve ningún problema en sobrevivir tampoco durante la guerra; siendo un ex humano que vivió solo durante toda su infancia, estuvo en situaciones de vida o muerte, vivió en las calles durante seis meses y fue un ninja a pesar del **poco** entrenamiento que recibió sabía cómo arreglármelas solo._

 _Otra cosa que también descubrí fue que al reencarna había perdido todo mi chakra, pero con el tiempo descubrí que había ganado nuevos poderes y nuevas habilidades que me ayudaron a sobrevivir en la guerra. Fue así que empecé a entrenarme con vigor con el fin dominar mis nuevos poderes, viaje por diversas partes del mundo donde yo pudiera entrenarme para volverme más fuerte, dominar mis nuevos poderes y aprender más sobre el Digimundo y de los Digimon. También me entrene para poder acostumbrarme a mi nuevo cuerpo, ya que en las primeras semanas de mi renacimiento tenia problemas para adaptarme a el. Me hice más fuerte e inteligente con cada cosa que aprendía_ , _aun recuerdo cuando aprendí y domine mi primera técnica, con ella era capaz de causar una explosión de efectos devastadores. Incluso_ _mis antiguas habilidades shinobis como Taijutsu y le detección mejoraron. Con el tiempo descubrí que era increíblemente poderoso incluso siendo aun un Novato…_

 _Y con el tiempo... fui capaz de derivar a un Ultimate._

 _Yo era muy joven en ese entonces. Una vez fui un niño humano de un mundo lleno de odio que se crió así mismo y sabía sobre todo lo que lo rodea. Pero después de renacer como un Digimon, me volví a criar a mi mismo aun que esta vez con las rudezas de un mundo salvaje junto con algunas reglas:_

 _En este mundo, la carne de los débiles es el alimento de los fuertes._

 _El poder lo es todo._

 _El mas apto sobrevive._

 _Si eres descuidado, morirás._

 _Si eres fuerte vives, si eres débil mueres._

 _Esas habían sido mi base para entrenarme duro todos los días y luchar día a día contra cualquier enemigo con el que me encontraba o intentaba atacarme en aquel entonces._

 _Aprendí a sobrevivir solo en esa guerra, con esfuerzo, voluntad, sangre, sudor, mi experiencia como ex-shinobi, y un poco de suerte. Aunque a veces la suerte se me ponía en mi contra. Y conforme pasaron los años, me había acostumbrado a mi nueva vida como Digimon. El Digimundo era mi nuevo hogar ahora a pesar de la situación en aquel entonces y a pesar que cualquier Digimon con el que me encontraba me miraba con odio o me atacaba por ser un Hazard... Pero de nuevo no me importaba._

 _Ya no necesitaba fingir ser un idiota tampoco. Deje caer por completo esa mascara psicológica que por tantos años usaba y comencé actuar de forma inteligente ahora._

 _Los años siguieron pasaron, y seguí viviendo como un Digimon regular y errante viajando a cualquier lugar del mundo tratando de hacerme fuerte y aprendiendo más sobre el Digimundo y los Digimons mientras la guerra aun continuaba... No recuerdo exactamente por cuanto duro esa guerra... ¿10 años, 30 años, 50 años, 100 años, 1000 años... eones?... De nuevo, ¿quien sabe?..._ _Lo que si recuerdo fue como sobreviví a ella_ _._

 _Luchando... luchando cada día._

 _Siempre luchando... Una y otra vez._

 _Luche contra enemigo tras enemigo durante los años que aun puedo recordad._ _C_ _uando viaja de un lugar a otro, en algunas ocasiones, terminaba encontrándome cara a cara con poderosos adversarios._ _Luche con Digimons, tanto de nivel Campeón como de nivel Ultimate, aunque en pocas ocasiones terminaba frente a frente contra un Mega._ _A_ _unque como dije antes, las posibilidades a veces se me ponían en mi contra cuando luchaba, c_ _on cada lucha que ganaba me hice más fuerte en el proceso._

 _Eventualmente, evolucione de un novato a un Ultimate..._

 _Y a partir de ese momento, fui capaz de sobrepasar a una Mega._

 _En pasado era alguien a quien muchos llamaban débil..._ _Pero tanto la guerra, el Digimundo, y la lucha diaria me convirtieron en alguien que no debía ser subestimado._

 _Habia ganado una gran reputación de ser un verdadero guerrero en la guerra cuando luchaba._ _Elimine_ _enemigo tras enemigo en la búsqueda de obtener poder. Elimine a Digimons que trataban de matarme por ser un Hazard o aquel que quisiera desafiarme a una batalla. A Digimons que consideraba peligrosos, p_ _or Yggdrasil, incluso pelee con miembros del Clan Tipo Bestia que trataban de matarme o caundo me confundían con el enemigo, a quienes por supuesto eliminaba._ _Incluso cuando_ _viaj_ _aba por el Digimundo buscaba oponentes fuertes para enfrentar y poner a prueba mis limites._

 _Mi reputación incluso había llegado hasta algunas facciones Digimons y a los clanes Tipo Humano y Tipo Bestia._ _Algunas facciones como el Clan de los Tipo Humanos se acercaban a mi en un intento convencerme de unirme a ellos y a su causa para ayudarles a ganar la guerra solo para que yo los rechazara, mientras que otros como el Clan de los Tipo Bestia intentaron matarme por considerarme una amenaza futura p_ _ara ellos y por venganza por matar algunos de su miembros._

 _Lastimosamente nunca lo lograron._

 _A medida que mi reputación había llegado hacia las facciones y a ambos clanes, había ganado también reputación de algunos Digimons que no pertenecían a ninguna facción o a ambos clanes._ _Era_ _consideraban una figura despiadado de poder absoluto que solo podían oír en rumores y susurros. Una figura errante que aparecía en cualquier lugar del Digimundo. Una figura que aplastaba a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. M_ _e apodaron el_ _''Mito Blanco''_ _en aquella época, ya que era un misterio para todos y alguien pocas veces visto por otros, pero eventualmente gane un nombre quedo muy bien conmigo._

 _Lucemon._

 _Un nombre que se describe con una sola palabra._

 _Muchos en esa época_ _se preguntaban como un Digimon como yo era tan poderoso incluso siendo un novato, como podía hacerle frente a Digimons tan poderos y difíciles de vencer y como era capaz de albergar tanto poder._

 _Desafortunadamente, no tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para pensarlo cuando yo los derrotaba o los mataba en una mil y cerrar de ojos._

 _Pero en realidad, si había algo que en realidad me motivaba cuando luchaba... Algo que me motiva a sobrevivir día a día... Algo que incluso me hacia levantarme una y otra ves cuando caía en batalla y me hacia seguir luchando hasta que ganara._

 _Un propósito._

 _Uno que jure lograr no importa que._

 _¿Cual era ese propósito?_

 _La venganza._

 _En los años previos antes de que detuviera la guerra, todavía me aferraba a la traición, la ira y la frustración de mi vida anterior._ _Todavía me aferraba a todo lo que sufrí en mi antigua vida humana,_ _así como la muerte de Hinata. Aun llore por su muerte durante los primeros 5 días después de mi renacimiento hasta que finalmente mis lagrimas se secaron._

 _No volví llorar en mucho... mucho tiempos._

 _Hasta muchos años mas tarde._

 _N_ _unca olvide lo que los humanos de mi mundo me hicieron durante toda mi vida. Nunca olvide aquellos que me traicionaron y me mataron y mataron a Hinata. Nunca olvidé la promesa que hice contra aquellos que me apuñalaron por la espalda y me traicionaron por un humano malcriado. Sin duda, habrán estado celebrada mi muerte durante los años que estuve aquí. Sin duda, se habrán olvidado de mí y mi promesa ya no estaba en la vanguardia de sus mentes o miedos. Probablemente, incluso sus descendientes nunca supieron de mi existencia._

 _Probablemente incluso... se habrán estado burlando de mí._

 _Eso era lo que me motivaba en aquella época. Eso era lo único que me motivaba. Ese odio hacia los que me hicieron daño era lo que me motivaba. Ese odio era lo que también me ayudaba a fortalecerme aun más. Ese odio era lo que me empujaba a seguir luchando día a día y seguir sobreviviendo a la guerra para mantenerme vivo y algún día reclamar mi venganza._

 _Ese era mi_ _único objetivo antes de salvar al Digimundo._

 _No importaba cuanto tuviera que esperar, no importaba cuantas luchas tuviera que ganar, o a cuantos Digimons tuviera que enfrentar y derrotar, p_ _rometí_ _que algún día me vengaría._

 _Cueste lo que cueste._

 _Finalmente... después de lo que para mi fueron muchos, muchos año de viaje y lucha, decidí que ya era la hora encontrar una manera de volver a ''casa''_ _. Así que comencé una ardua búsqueda por encontrar una manera de regresar a mi mundo de origen y reclamar mi venganza._

 _Durante mi búsqueda, aprendí mucho sobre el multiverso._

 _Ahora, permítanme me explicarles que es el multiverso: es un término que nos explica que existe más de una versión paralela de un universo opuesto al nuestro que cuelga de otras ramas similares en un árbol. En otras palabras, existen muchos otros mundos aparte del Mundo Shinobi y el Digimundo, entre ellos el Mundo Humano, se llaman ''universos paralelos'' o '' mundos paralelos''_

 _Y en cada uno de ellos existe también un Digimundo diferente al que yo vivo. Cada uno conectado a su propio Mundo Humano de su propio universo, los cuales son conocidos como ''servidores''. Cada uno de esos servidores tiene sus propios orígenes, historias y sus propios gobernantes diferentes, incluso hasta algunos de ellos tiene sus propias guerras._

 _Increíble, ¿no lo creen?... Pensar que existen mundos diferentes al Mundo Shinobi, mundos con su propio Digimundo, lo más sorprendente es que en cada uno de los otros mundos los shinobi son parte de la historia humana. La mayoría de los habitantes del multiverso ignoran la existencia de otros universos. Yo era uno de ellos hasta que aprendí sobre el multiverso, el Digimundo es también un buen ejemplo para hacernos saber que existen otros mundos aparte del nuestro. Y fue gracias a esto que aprendí que este Digimundo tiene su propio Mundo Humano, el cual esta por supuesto vinculado con el Digimundo._

 _Sin embargo por muy intrigantes que sea esto, lo único que me importaba era volver a mi propia realidad… nada más._

 _Algo que eventualmente logre._

 _Así es, finalmente logre encontrar la forma de volver a mi propio universo... Finalmente regrese al Mundo Shinobi, pero mas importante, finalmente logre regresar a ''casa''._

 _Finalmente... logre regresar a la aldea que me traiciono._

 _A un que no sin ayuda debo admitir._

 _Ahora, ¿te preguntaras si logre mi venganza? ¿Si logre vengarme de aquellos perdedores que traicionaron? ¿Si pude vengarme de todos aquellos que me causaron dolor? ¿Si les devolví todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que ellos me causaron? ¿Si les hice pasar el mas grande infierno de sus vidas por lo que me hicieron mientras ellos me suplicaban perdón una y otra vez y mientras yo me reía de suplicas? ¿Si derivé toda la aldea hasta el suelo hasta que no quedo nada de ella?_

 _No... no lo hice._

 _¿Por qué...?_

 _Digamos que me robaron mi venganza._

 _¿Quien me lo robo?_

 _Los años..._

 _Y un bastardo._

 _Cuando regrese, Konohagakure del país del Fuego, la aldea escondida entre las hojas, mi lugar de origen, el lugar donde yo nací y morí, lugar donde todos me odiaron, el lugar que yo protegía antes de que me traicionaran... Ya no existía... junto con toda su gente._

 _Todo la aldea fue destruía y reducida a un enorme y profundo cráter de aparentemente de unos miles de metros._

 _Cuando vi eso solo una cosa se me vino a la mente..._

 _Hermoso._

 _Pero eso no era lo más impactante…_

 _Las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi, las Naciones Elementales, el Mundo Shinobi... TODO el mundo..._

 _Estaba hecho escombros y cenizas._

 _Pero lo más impactante fue que... todos los seres humanos del Mundo Shinobi fueron aniquilados._

 _No quedo ningún ser vivo en ese mundo._

 _O eso es lo que creo._

 _No podía creerlo que veía, todo el mundo fue destruido mientras yo estuve en el Digimundo. Todo ser vivo que vivía en el, incluyendo a los que yo había conocido y me traicionaron habían muerto. Así que comencé a investigar que fue lo que había pasado durante mi larga ausencia, y lo primero que descubrí fue que habían pasado más de 6 años después de mi muerte y que durante ese tiempo, parece que los años no fueron muy buenos para Konoha, muchas cosas cambiaron para esa aldea después de mi muerte..._

 _Y ninguna de ellas fue para mejor._

 _Parece que desde el día que me ejecutaron, el sol jamás volvió a brillare en esa aldea. Desde el día que me mataron, el cielo nunca mas volvió a brillar sobre Konoha, el cielo nunca permitió ni un rayo de luz del sol sobre la aldea. Solo las nubes, la lluvia, el trueno y el relámpago eran todo lo que esa aldea parecía tener durante esos años._

 _Y no termina ahí._

 _Konoha en su conjunto definitivamente fue castigada de forma muy pero muy dura después de mi muerte. No solo habían perdido su hermoso sol, habían perdido también varias alianzas con algunos países que yo visite en misiones cuando se enteraron de lo que Konoha me hizo, entre ellos Nami no Kumi y Yuki no Kuni debido a que yo era considerado un héroe en ambos países, incluso Suna rompió su alanza recién restaurada con Konoha cuando Gaara, quien se había vuelto Kazekage en ese entonces, se entero de lo que mi hicieron, y no estuvo muy feliz. Lo_ _peor de todo fue que el Daimyo de Fuego, quien también se enteró de lo que me hicieron, estaba furioso con Konoha por el hecho de que me ejecutara por completar con éxito una misión. Eso se debía a que el respectaba mucho a mis padres quienes lo salvaron a el y a su familia en una misión durante la tercera Guerra Shinobi, y estaba muy furioso con toda la aldea por que mataran la sangre de ambos. Y como resultado, recortó el presupuesto militar de la aldea a un 30%. Esto condujo como resultado a una deducción masiva en la calidad de las armas y el entrenamiento para la próximos generación shinobi._

 _Parece que también si logre inculcar miedo en algunos shinobis de la aldea, ya que incluso los shinobis no harían misiones al menos que se les dijera por que, al parecer después de mi muerte temían a sufrir un destino igual al mío si fallaban._

 _Sin duda alguna, mi propia muerte golpeo muy duro a esos perdedores._

 _Especialmente a la perra de Tsunade y al pervertido de Jiraiya._

 _Parece que también, los sapos con los que yo había hecho contrato se habían enterado de las acciones de ambos contra mí, y estuvieron muy enfadados con Jiraiya, especialmente Gamabumta. Por lo que descubrí casi asesina a Jiraiya cuando descubrió lo que el y la aldea me hicieron. Resulta que mi padre humano era también era invocador de los sapos y de Gamabunta, así que despojaron a ese pervertido del contrato de los sapos y de su poder como sabio por haber traicionado la sangre de mi padre._

 _En cuanto a Tsunade, también perdió su habilidad para invocar babosas después de que Gamabunta le informara a Katsuyu sobre el asunto._

 _Y naturalmente, para ellos y para todos en Konoha, me culparon por esas desgracias… A pesar del hecho que me mataron._

 _Idiotas._

 _Dos años y medio mas tarde, la organización Akatsuki había comenzado a cazar a todos los Jinchurikis. Todos los Jinchurikis fueron capturados, y en última instancia, sus Bijuus, que es el nombre que reciben las bestias como Kurama, fueron capturadas y extraídas de sus respectivos anfitriones, causándoles la muerte en proceso._

 _Gaara fue uno de los primeros que capturaron._

 _Pero al parecer sobrevivió gracias a un jutsu especial usado por uno de los ancianos de su aldea que le regreso la vida después de que perdió a Shukaku._

 _Pero lastimosamente el murió junto con todo el mundo._

 _Si hubiera estado vivo en aquel entonces, hubiera podido salvarlo…_

 _Al igual que ha todo el mundo._

 _Y todo por culpa de Konoha por matarme._

 _Aun así, me siento feliz por el, estoy feliz que el se convirtiera en lo que yo una vez quise ser cuando era humano._

 _Me alegra en verdad._

 _El único Bijuu al que los Akatsuki no pudieron capturar era a Kurama, quien al parecer a un no se había materializado a pesar del hecho que habían pasado dos año y medio en ese entonces. Su paradero durante esos años fue desconocido para todos._

 _Me alegro que el, sus hermanos y hermana ahora están en un mejor lugar ahora… Lejos del odio._

 _La única aldea capaz de luchar contra Akatsuki fue Konoha a pesar de sus propios problemas. Muchos de ex amigos de esa aldea lucharon contra algunos de los miembros de la organización; primero derrotaron a dos miembros fanáticos del arte, luego derrotaron a un psicópata fantástico religioso y a un roba corazones._

 _También descubrí que el imbécil de Sasuke, el humano que me mato y mato a Hinata, había vuelto a desertar Konoha después de mi muerte para unirse a ese pedófilo de Orochimaru, al parecer aun quería poder para vengarse de su hermano, y nunca lo lograría estando en Konoha jugando al shinobi, así que salió de la aldea de nuevo y esta vez tuvo éxito. Sakura, mi otra tonta compañera, intento tráelo de vuelta años mas tarde junto con un equipo de cuatro, solo para que ella fuera asesinada por el propio Uchiha que tanto amaba._

 _Pobre tonta._

 _No quiero sonar malvado pero... pfft, ¿a quien engaño?, ojala haya sufrido como los demás._

 _Estoy muy seguro que le habrá suplicado vehementemente a ese idiota que volviera mientras lloraba para que lo hiciera._

 _(Suspiro) Verdaderamente una tonta._

 _Después de dos años y medio bajo la tutela de Orochimaru, Sasuke_ _traiciono a ese bastardo aprovechando que estaba vulnerable y uso su propio jutsu de inmortalidad en su contra, absorbiéndolo dentro de su propio cuerpo por un tiempo. Luego formo un equipo de tres individuos especiales para ir tras Itachi. Finalmente lo encontró y lucho contra el en uno de los viejos escondites de su clan y gracias al entrenamiento de Orochimaru fue capaz de luchar de manera uniforme contra el, finalmente, logro matar a Itachi pero en realidad Itachi murió de una enfermada terminal en medio de la batalla no sin antes retirar la Marca de Maldición de Susuke y a Orochimaru de su cuerpo antes de morir._

 _Después de matar su hermano, Sasuke al parecer conoció al líder de Akatsuki, un Uchiha conocido como Tobi, cuyo verdadero nombre era Obito Uchiha; el_ _hombre que obligo a Kurama a atacar Konoha._ _El que mato a mis padres._

 _Y sobretodo, el culpable de todo mi dolor como humano._

 _Me alegra que este muerto._

 _Óbito se presento ante Sasuke, y le revelo la verdad sobre la masacre de su clan; al parecer la propia Konoha fue en la culpable de la aniquilación de su clan. Ellos habían obligado a Itachi masacrar a todo su clan por que ellos estaban planeando un golpe de estado en el pasado, que en aquel entonces yo era un niño. Eso se debía que ellos habían sido culpados por el ataque que Kurama causa a la aldea años atrás. Dado a que una de las habilidades del sharingan es poder contralar a las Bestias con Cola, los principales lideres de Konoha (el Sandaime y sus concejales) sospecharon que el clan habían sido los responsables y decidieron ponerles un ojo a todos los miembros del clan, poniéndolos bajo una estrecha vigilancia las 24 horas al día y obligándolos a vivir aislándolos en de toda la aldea. Ese tipo desconfianza y el aislamiento hicieron que los Uchiha creyeran que estaban siendo reprimidos, por lo que comenzaron a idear el golpe de estado para derrocar a los líderes de Konoha y obtener el control total de la aldea._

 _Apuesto a que también hubieran obtenido el control de mí y de Kurama si eso hubiera pasado._

 _Ahora veo por que Kurama los odiaba tanto._

 _Itachi sin embargo estaba en contra de eso, siendo alguien que en el pasado fue testigo de los horrores de la guerra cuando era un niño, temía a que las acciones de su clan condujeran a una posible Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Así que se convirtió en un doble agente; trabajando para su Clan para espiar a Konoha mientras al mismo tiempo proporcionaba información a la aldea sobre los planes de su clan. Aunque el Sandaime trato de intentaba buscar una resolución pacífica con el clan, sus concejales no creían que las negociaciones resolvieran nada y mandaron a_ _Itachi_ _a matar a todo al_ _clan_ _por el ''bien'' de la aldea, cosa que hizo, dejando a su hermano como único sobreviviente a cambio de hacerlo. Itachi le pidió al Sandaime que protegiera Sasuke de los concejales, a quienes amanzano con revelar toda información confidencial de Konoha a otras aldeas si se atrevieran a causarle cualquier tipo daño._

 _A pesar que sus acciones eran necesarias, Itachi no pudo perdonarse a sí mismo por matar a su propio clan y sintió que tenía que ser castigado. Así que alentó a Sasuke, quien aquel entonces era un simple mocoso ignorante de las conspiraciones de su clan, a que abrazara el odio y la venganza para fortalecerse y así algún día lo matara para que vengara al clan y convertirse en un héroe para la aldea._

 _Lastimosamente... su plan fue contra prudente._

 _Aunque puedo entender sus razones para elegir ser un criminal._

 _Al descubrir esto, Sasuke se unió al Akatsuki con un nuevo objetivo: Destruir Konoha y matar a los concejales por haber obligado a su hermano hacer tal cosa, sintiendo aun más odio que nunca. Sasuke al parecer también había despertado su Mangekyo Sharingan, los ojos que tanto quería, como resulta de saber que Itachi no era quien el creí. Sasuke luego ayudo a capturar a uno de los Jinchurikis restante antes de partir a Konoha._

 _Lastimosamente no lo logro su objetivo... al igual que yo._

 _Resulta que descubrí también que la aldea ya había sido destruida por el pseudo líder de Akatsuki llamado Pein, pero antes de eso el había matado al pervertido de Jiraiya, quien se había infiltrado en su base de operaciones en Amegakure no Sato, su aldea, a escondidas en un intento de obtenerme mas información sobre la organización._

 _Pobre Baka Ero Sennin._

 _Seguramente le habrán hecho gritar y suplicar que lo dejaran vivir para poder seguir espiando mujeres._

 _Cuando creo en eso, solo me hace entender que el nunca tuvo correctamente sus prioridades claras._

 _En realidad... nunca las tuvo claras._

 _Estoy seguro que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de acostarse con Tsunade y meterse entre sus piernas... O lo habrá hecho antes de eso._

 _Pero si lo hizo... no creo que Tsunade haya tenido piedad con ese bastardo._

 _De nuevo... ¿Quien sabe?_

 _La ironía fue que Pein era antiguo alumno de Jiraiya._

 _Seguramente ese pervertido habrá pasado un infierno, de la información que recolecte, Pein, o Nagato, su verdadero nombre, perdido su movilidad años antes y estaba conectado a un tipo sistema de soporte vital. A pesar de eso, poseía un dojutsu llamado Rinnegan, ojos que sobrepasan al Byakugan y al Sharingan, ojos que dan a su usuario una plétora de habilidades como: controlar la gravedad, arrancar las almas, leer las mentes, absorber el ninjutsu, convertir el cuerpo en un arma mecánica, reanimar cadáveres como cuerpos extra e incluso revivir a los muertos. Ojos que fueron despertados por primera vez por un hombre considera por muchos como el ''padre'' del chakra, un hombre quien fue también quien le dio la vida a Kurama, un hombre que fue considerado un Dios y un mito en la cultura Shinobi._

 _El Rikudo Sennin, el creador del chakra, el ancestro de los shinobis, y el padre de Kurama y sus hermanos._

 _Verdaderamente, un_ _oponente con ese tipo de poder y habilidades incluso cuando ya no puede ni moverse es una sentencia de muerte._

 _Jiraiya por supuesto pago la suya al enfrentarlo._

 _Jiraiya luchó contra Pein en Amegakure. Sin embargo, las habilidades de Pein eran desconocidas para él, aparte del Rinnegan, Pein poseía 6 marionetas llamadas los 6 Caminos del Dolor, 6 cadáveres reanimados que controlaba a partir de barras especiales llamadas receptores de chakra, cada cadáver con una de las habilidades del Rinnegan mientras que Pein los controlaba contralaba detrás de las escenas_

 _Asqueroso... Usar cadáveres para luchar contra el enemigo._

 _Algo mas que descubrí de el era que esos ojos le hicieron o creer que el era un ''dios''._

 _Que patético._

 _De todos modos, Pein mato a ese pervertido, lo cual fue patético ya que mato contra alguien quien había perdido su poder de sabio y el contrato de los sapos haciéndolo alguien fácil de matar, luego junto con sus 6 Caminos del Dolor y_ _con miembro femenino de Akatsuki llamada Konan, fueron a Konoha para hacer un ejemplo y buscar cualquier tipo de información sobre el paradero de Kurama, y arrasaron con toda la aldea, dejándolo nada más que un cráter._

 _Todas y cada persona de esa aldea murieron a manos de ese masoquista; Tsunade, la vieja bruja que me traiciono y me arrebato el collar que le gane. Kakashi, mi tonto sensei. Mis ex amigos quienes me dieron la espalda, cada persona de esa aldea que hizo mi vida un infierno... murieron._

 _Me sentí furioso cuando descubrí esto; un humano que jugaba a ser un dios me arrebato mi venganza que por tantos e incontables años espere reclamar. Me sentí absolutamente furioso a no ser yo quien debía matarlos por todo lo que me hicieron. Me sentí muy... MUY furioso al no poder reclamar mi venganza, tan furioso estaba que destruí el Monumento Hokage, que fue lo único que quedo de Konoha, con una explosión de energía._

 _Como me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, especialmente a los rostros de mi padre, el Sandaime y a los otros Hokages._

 _Aun que el rostro tallado en piedra de Tsunade si lo merecía._

 _A pesar de lo furioso que estuve, a la vez me sentí feliz al ver que todos aquellos que me traicionaron y me hicieron daño recibieron su merecido. Me regocije con la muerte cada persona que vivía en esa aldea mientras bailaba alrededor de los cadáveres de Tsunade y Kakashi..._

 _Si… si que estuve muy feliz._

 _Sin embargo también me sentí triste ya que las pocas personas que realmente me amaban murieron también._

 _Teuchi, Ayame, Iruka, Konohamaru y sus amigos entre otros... murieron._

 _Fue así que hice un monumento de piedra con los nombres de aquellos que me quisieron y me valoraron, talle sus nombres en el y lo coloque en el centro del gran cráter que una vez fue Konoha, siendo la única y la última estructura hecha por mi en esa aldea._

 _Nunca los olvidare... Nunca olvidare los buenos momentos que pase con ellos._

 _Después de eso, descubrir también que a pesar de la destrucción de Konoha y la muerte de sus habitantes, un pequeño puñado de personas sobrevivió, en los cuales es encontraba uno de los concejales responsables de la exterminación del clan de Sasuke; Danzo Shimura._

 _Danzo..._

 _Recuerdo muy bien a ese viejo bastardo, cuando era niño, había visto pocas veces a esa vieja momia media vendada cuando iba a la Torre Hokage para visitar al Sandaime. Cuando recuerdo su presencia, aun recuerdo la oscuridad y la ambición que sentía en el._

 _El también estuvo el día de mi ''juicio'' y de mi ejecución._

 _De lo que descubrir de el, dirigía una organización subterránea clandestina llamada NE, que es parecía a AMBU, excepto que todos sus miembros no experimenta ninguna clase de emoción humana y solo actuaran al menos que esa vieja movía se los diga._

 _Patético... Zánganos sin sentido y sin emoción que no piensan por si mismo... Los drones están muy bien, pero un ejercito de ellos con un dron para dirigirlos que tampoco puede pensar por si mismo y que debe esperar a que su superior le de una orden es realmente muy estúpido._

 _No me imagine que habrá sido de ellos cuando su líder murió._

 _No pudieron pensar por si mismo o se habrán suicidado._

 _De nuevo, ¿quien sabe?_

 _Algo que más descubrir de ese viejo bastardo fue que ayudo Orochimaru en la invasión de hace muchos años al ayudarlo entrar y salir de la aldea. Fue parte de un plan para matar al Sandaime y tomar la posición del Hokage._

 _Me alegre que ese viejo halcón también este muerto._

 _Y por mucho que odie admitirlo, gracias a Sasuke._

 _De lo que también descubrí, ese bastado recibió la posición de Rokudaime Hokage que tanto anhelaba, para gran disgusto de los sobrevivientes de Konoha, y convocó a los cuatro kages de las Naciones Elementales a una cumbre en Tetsu no Kuni, hogar de los samuráis, con el fin de destruir Akatsuki, quienes para entonces ya habían captura a casi todos los jinchuriks a exención de uno, mientras que aun no habían podido encontrar a Kurama. En dicha reunión, Sasuke apareció junto con Pein y Konan, y atacaron la cumbre. Su objetivo era Danzo. De la información que reunió, durante la batalla, Konan fue asesinado por el Mizukage de Kirigakure y los cuerpos de Pein fueron destruidos por el poder combinado del Raikage de Kumogakure, el Tsuchikage de Iwagakure y Gaara con bastante facilidad gracias a la información que Jiraiya había entregado a Konoha antes de su muerte, la cual Danzo les transmitió a los Kage. Nagato murió debido la tensión de usar todo de su chakra por controlar sus 6 cuerpos durante la batalla, asegurando así la completa destrucción de Pein._

 _En cuanto a Sasuke, fue directo hacia Danzo, quien intento escapar durante la confusión y fue gracias a Obito que lo alcanzo. Lo mato por supuesto, usando al parecer una... táctica menos noble, logrando así uno de sus muchos objetivos de venganza. Sin embargo, Sasuke al parecer había quedado casi completamente ciego por el uso excesivo del Mangekyo, y Obito tuvo que implantarle los ojos de Itachi en el. Causando que su Mangekyo evolucionada a un Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno, adquiriendo mas poder que nunca._

 _Ahora, ¿te preguntaras que le habrá pasado al Mundo Shinobi?_

 _Bueno, descubrí también que ese bastardo con cara de remolino (Obito) había declarado la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi a los Kages y al líder de Tetsu no Kuni, después que ellos se negaron a entregarle a los_ _Bijuus_ _restantes. El también había revelado por que los estaba capturando; al parecer el estaba reuniéndolos para revivir a una poderosa bestia conocida como Juubi (Diez Colas). De lo que Kurama me contó sobre esta bestia cuando era un niño, el Juubi fue el primer Bijuu en el mundo y la antigua forma combinada de el y sus hermanos en el pasado antes de que existieran los shinobis. Aparte de eso, el Juubi es el progenitor de todo lo que existe en el Mundo Shinobi; un dios que creó países, un dios con el poder de tragar océanos, dividir la tierra y transportar montañas, un dios de poder infinito, masivo y abrumador lo suficientemente potente para llevar la desesperación total y la destrucción al mundo._

 _En conclusión, hacia que las Cuatro Bestia Sagradas e incluso Fanglongmon fueran unos novatos en plena crecimiento._

 _Incluso Kurama admitió una vez que el solo no tendría oportunidad contra el siendo la mas fuerte de sus hermanos y hermana._

 _El Rikudo Sennin, el padre de Kurama, fue originalmente su primer Jinchuriki. Sin embargo, cuando sintió que su vida estaba a punto de terminar, dividió el chakra del Juubi en nueve partes separadas, creando a Kurama y a sus hermanos, luego sello la cascara del Juubi en una bola hecha de rocas y la arrojó al espacio, la cual se convertiría en la luna. El objetivo de Obito era revivir el Juubi, convertirse en su Jinchuriki, y utilizar su poder para reflejar su Sharingan en la superficie de la luna y colocar al mundo bajo un poderoso y eterno genjutsu conocido como Tsukiyomi Infinito, un jutsu en cual planeaba atrapar a toda la humanidad en un mundo pacífico de ensueño, creando lo que llamaba "paz verdadera"._

 _Patético, un montón de basura. Una paz ilusoria es un mero engaño, solo esclavitud glorificada. Solo la verdadera paz sucede y se logra en el mundo real._

 _De todos modos, la guerra estallo, y las cinco grandes naciones y los samurái de Tetsu no Kumi y su líder se unieron contra Akatsuki, creando la Gran Alianza Shinobi._ _Sin embargo la guerra había sido brutal desde principio a fin para la alianza; a pesar que ellos contaban con una gran cantidad de al rededor de 80.000 shinobis sin contar los Samurais divididos en 5 divisiones, Obito había creado formas de vida artificial humanoides para luchar contra la alianza conocidas como Zetsus Blancos para luchar contra ellos. Estas criaturas tenían la habilidad de transformarse en réplicas exactas del enemigo, haciéndolos un verdadero recto para la alianza, por un tiempo nadie supo quien era su enemigo o camarada._

 _Nadie supo en quien confiar tampoco._

 _Aparte de eso, Obito se había aliado con el antiguo esbirro de Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi, quien uso la técnica para resucitar a los muertos de su antiguo maestro llamado Edo Tensei y trajo de vuelta a un número bastante grande de shinobis, entre los que se encentraban estaban: los miembros caídos de Akatsuki, los anteriores Jinchurikis, un grupo de Kages anteriores y ninjas con habilidades únicas y muy famosos en el Mundo Shinobi._ _Óbito también había tomado los ojos de Nagato para hacerse más fuerte y usó los cuerpos resucitados de los Jinchurikis como sus propios Caminos del Dolor._

 _La guerra parecía estar en un punto muerto para la Alianza; aparte de que perdieron muchos soldados, los Akatsuki habían capturado al ultimo Jinchuriki que quedaba en la tierra, cuyo Bijuu fue extraído de el. Parecería que toda esperanza estaba perdida para ellos, hasta que recibieron la ayuda Itachi, quien también había sido resucitado por Kabuto hasta que el rompió el control que el bastardo tenia sobre el. Desertó al lado de la alianza un año después de la guerra y reforzó sus fuerzas significativamente. Su objetivo era matar a Kabuto y romper el Edo Tensei que mantenía al ejército del otro mundo en el suelo mortal._

 _Y lo hizo._

 _Desafortunadamente, Itachi no pudo llegar a ese bastardo lo suficientemente rápido. Aun que lo mato, Kabuto ya había revivo a un último shinobi, uno que termino prolongando la guerra por completo…_

 _Madara Uchiha._

 _La antigua cabeza principal del Clan Uchiha. Cofundador de Konoha. El shinobi más poderosos en la historia del Mundo Shinobi quien se dice está a la par con el Shodaime Hokage. Y también el verdadero el cerebro del plan de Obito._

 _Madara diezmó las fuerzas de la Alianza por si mismo, eliminando batallones completos por sí solo. Luego mato a los cuatro Kages de la alianza cuando ellos decidieron hacerle frente._

 _Y tristemente, incluyendo a Gaara._

 _Aun que Itachi mato al bastardo de Kabuto, el intricado conocimiento que Madara poseía sobre el Edo Tensei de derecha ya revés le permito evadir la cancelación de si mismo y seguir en el suelo mortal._

 _Eventualmente, y aunque no lo creas, Sasuke, por alguna razón, traiciono a Obito y a Madara y se unió la alianza y trajo ayuda en la forma de Orochimaru, su equipo Taka, y a los cuatro anteriores Hokages de Konoha quienes habían sido revividos con el Edo Tensei…_

 _Incluyendo a mi padre humano._

 _Tanto el como Sasuke y los demás ayudaron a la Alianza a seguir de pie contra Obito y Madara por un año o dos._

 _Lastimosamente, a pesar de todos los intento de la alianza, esos dos bastardos finalmente tuvieron éxito en la resurrección del Juubi._

 _Posteriormente después de eso, Madara m_ _ató a Obito al obligar a su sirviente personal Zetsu a poseer su cuerpo y realizar un jutsu prohibido a partir del Rinnegan para revivirse a sí mismo a costa de la vida de Obito. Luego procedió tomo el Rinnegan y luego tomo el control total de Juubi y lo sello en si mismo, convirtiéndose en su Jinchuuriki y convirtiéndose en un pseudo dios en la Tierra._

 _¿Un dios?... Si claro... He visto a Numemons dignos de ese titulo._

 _Incluso si fui el mas poderoso de todos los Demon Lords y un Super Demon Lord, nunca me considere a mi mismo un dios._

 _Sin embargo, Madara no logro controlar el mundo con su tonta paz ilusoria._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Como mencione antes, Kurama aun se encontraba desaparecido, y por mucho que Akatsuki intento encontrarlo, no había señales de el en ninguna parte del mundo. Aunque Obito y Madara habían reunido chakra residual de el partir de dos shinobis que Kabuto revivió con el Edo Tensei para poder revivir al Juubi, eso fue suficiente para que el Juubi reviviera a plena potencia. Necesitaban el poder de todos los Bijuus para proyectar el genjutsu en la luna, y al faltar Kurama, Madara no pudo lograr su escenario deseado._

 _Sin embargo, a eso no significaba que Madara no iba a desperdiciar su poder adquirido. Así que simplemente abandono sus objetivos de control y, en cambio, decidió destruir al Mundo Shinobi._

 _La filosofía de ese bastardo era que si el no podía ser el ''salvador del mundo'', entonces… el seria el destructor del mundo._

 _En conclusión… se convirtió en un bastardo borracho con un poder que no puede comprender._

 _Ahora veo por que Kurama despreciaba tanto a este humano._

 _Durante años, Madara ''jugo'' lentamente con todos los humanos de Mundo Shinobi; cazó a los shinobi en todo el mundo, los torturó lentamente y psicológicamente hasta que todos pidieron muerte. Destruyo aldea tras aldea, borrándolas del mapa completamente. Incluso acabo con lo que quedo de la Alianza. Hizo que el mundo se inclinara ante sus pies mientras se abalanzaba sobre todos como un dios todopoderoso. Nadie era capaz de rivalizar con su nuevo poder. Mi padre y el resto de los Hokages resucitados le hicieron frente años atrás cuando el ya se había convertido en el Jinchuriki del Juubi, solo para que Orochimaru fuera asesinado en la batalla, anulando el Edo Tensei que mantenía a los Hokages y a mi padre en el suelo mortal como resultado. Incluso, Sasuke, quien para entonces era lo suficientemente poderoso con su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno, lucho contra el solo para encontrar su propia tumba._

 _Pobre teme._

 _Aun desgraciadamente no fue el fin de ese bastardo._

 _Hasta muchos años después._

 _Para cuando regrese al Mundo Shinobi, ya habían pasado 6 años, para entonces Madara ya había acabado con todo el mundo. Mientras instigaba todo esto, fui encontrado y confrontado por gran grupo de Zetsus Blancos dirigíos por uno de color negro. Cuando me negué a responderles quien era yo, esos áloes de mierda me atacaron queriendo enseñarme una ''lección'' de buenos modales._

 _Pero esos bastardos de una planta tenían algo más por venir… y los mate a todos._

 _Brutalmente._

 _Lo patético de eso fue que los mate como si fueran un mero obstáculo._

 _Entonces después de eso... el apareció._

 _Madara Uchiha._

 _El hombre quien llevo al Mundo Shinobi a la extinción._

 _El llego poco después que mate a esos áloes bastardos. Cuando me vio, quedo intrigado por mi apariencia, en aquel entonces me había convertido en un Demon Lord. Cuando también vio a los Zetsus y a su sirviente muertos, me **pregunto** si yo los mate _

_Contesta que ellos simplemente murieron cuando me vieron. Y e_ _l sonrió al captar la indirecta._

 _Al momento que vi esa sonrisa formándose en su cara, sabía lo vendría. De hecho, ya lo había sentido al momento en que se apareció. Pude verlo incluso en los ojos de ese humano. Lo pude sentir incluso en el aire. Incluso el chakra masivo que sentí dentro de Madara me lo hizo saber. Aun que la evidencia más obvia fue su sonrisa, la cual creció levemente cuando sintió el enorme poder dentro de mi que había reunido a lo largo de los años que estuve en el Digimundo. Era evidente que ese bastardo quería convertirme en su nuevo juguete de entretenimiento cuando sintió mi propio poder y ahora que había acabado con todo el mundo._

 _Yo por supuesto, no me preocupaba en absoluto._

 _Nunca fui llamado de muchas maneras por nada. Nunca fui tampoco de los que se echan para atrás._

 _Ni siquiera en una batalla._

 _Pero más que todo... Nunca fui de los que dejan pasar una buena pelea._

 _Aun recuerdo esa batalla._

 _Y honestamente, no fue gran cosa._

 _Lo cierto es que comenzamos a luchar, humano contra Digimon, Shinobi contra Demon Lord..._

 _Un dios contra un demonio._

 _Ambos luchamos con todo lo que teníamos; Madara con su Rinnegan, el poder del Juubi y una gama ridícula de jutsus y habilidades, mientras yo con mi magia, mi poder sobre la luz y la oscuridad y mis habilidades como Digimon. Nuestra lucha duro toda la noche, una y otra vez peleamos. Causamos grandes estragos al campo de batalla. Y pesar del daño que recibieron nuestros cuerpo, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a caer_

 _Realmente había estado esperando un verdadero reto al regresar a mi viejo mundo..._

 _Definitivamente, Madara me lo dio._

 _Aun que nunca creí que enfrentaría a ese hombre de todas las personas._

 _Un Hombre cuya fama y reputación eran muy conocidos por todos en todo el Mundo Shinobi hasta el punto en el que muchos le temiesen. Un hombre conocido por desatar un infierno en la Era Sempoku. Un hombre considerado muchos como un dios entre lo hombre. Un hombre que solo podía ser igualado por el Shodaime Hokage. Un hombre que hizo lo que Kurama y sus hermanos consideraban imposible; despertar el Rinnegan, controlar al Juubi despertar y convertirse en su Jinchuriki. Ese bastardo tuvo muchos logros a lo largo de su vida una lista aparentemente interminable._

 _Yo no era ningún tonto, sabia quien era el y lo poderoso que era ese bastardo, No estuve haciendo nada en mis días en la academia durante todos esos años. Incluso si esos bastardos humanos de unos profesores se negaron a enseñarme algo, siempre me las arreglaba para aprender sobre algo. En el pasado, cuando era un niño, había leído mucho sobre Madara mientras aprendía sobre la historia de Konoha, incluso un Kurama me contó muchas historias sobre ese bastardo. De hecho, y aunque no lo creas, incluso si creas que sea raro o gracioso, yo devoraba libro tras libro al igual que un tazón de ramen. Casi devore toda la biblioteca de mi aldea. Rayos, incluso se las historias de los shinobis desde que era niño a partir de Kurama._

 _Digamos que ya yo era un gran fanático de la lectura antes de convertirme en Digimon._

 _Lo sigo siendo hoy en día._

 _De todos modos, claro que sabia quien era Madara._

 _Y la sola idea de enfrentar a un hombre que fue considera por muchos como un dios entre los hombros en termínos de poder y habilidad que solo puede ser igualado por una sola persona en batalla causaría temor en el corazón de cualquiera que lo enfrentara._

 _Y con el poder que poseía al convertirse en Jinchuriki junto con el Rinnegan,_ _se había convertido en un verdadero monstruo invencible cerca de los límites de linaje más poderosos del mundo._

 _Pero de nuevo… no estaba preocupado por eso._

 _Por que ni eso, ni su fama, logros y reputación lo prepararon para su mayor desafío…_

 _Yo._

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

Destrucción, era la mejor y única forma de describir esta escena en una ubicación remota y rocosa. Nada más que destrucción. Grandes cráteres adornaban toda la zona. El suelo rocoso estaba agrietado y desquebrajado. Rocas gigantes estaban esparcidas en toda la zona. Había una enorme trinchera sin fondo que sin duda fue creada por la intensa batalla, se extendía más allá de lo que el ojo podía ver. De repente, la zanja comenzar a llenarse lentamente de agua, mostrando que la trinchera se extendía hasta el océano.

No había nada más que destrucción alrededor.

Todo estaba en un completo silencio. La luna llena brillaba intensamente en el cielo nocturno, mostrando a dos hombres lejos de la trinchera, uno de pie y el otro en el suelo. Ambos estaban dentro de un gigantesco cráter aparentemente recién hecho.

El que estaba de pie tenia el cabello rubio con un tono ligeramente oscuro, casi alcanzaba su espalda en términos de longitud. Un par de alas emergían de su cabeza; una era blanca y la otra un ala de murciélago, había dos alas mas pero negras, una de ellas con plumas negras mientras que la otra era también de murciélago, las cuatro alas se extendían desde su cráneo a través de su cabello rubio. Sus ojos eran azules y pálidos, con una marca morada en el ojo izquierdo. Había sangre brotando de un corte en el lado derecho de sus labios y en su frente, y algunos hematomas en su rostro estoico. Sobre su cuerpo musculoso, vestía ropas blancas prístinas y negras como la noche misma, que estaban desgastadas y sucias por la batalla; el área del pecho, justo debajo de la cintura e ingle, estaba vestida con traje blanco con una cresta dorada parecida a un sol en el centro del pecho, que estaba cubierta de sangre. Llevaba una chaqueta negra de manga larga con una insignia roja en el brazo izquierdo, las mangas también eran rojas desde la muñeca hasta la mitad del antebrazo, con el borde de las mangas forrado con oro. La chaqueta le faltaba una manga derecha. Guantes blancos con garras y cubiertos de sangre cubrían sus manos, con placas doradas en el dorso de los guantes. Los nudillos de los guantes estaban rasgados, y los de sus manos ensangrentados. Envuelto en su cintura, eran dos cinturones blancos y dorados cruzados uno sobre el otro formando una X. Combinado con su chaqueta, había unos legginds que tenían un patrón dorado que se extendía desde las caderas hasta el área de la rodilla. Sus legginds tenían un estado similar al de su chaqueta y traje blanco, y estaban metidos en botas blancas con puntas de metal adornadas con negro hasta la rodilla, terminando en rodilleras doradas con un cristal azul cada una. Sus botas llevaban tobilleras doradas, cada una con un par de alas doradas unidas a cada una. Brotando detrás de su espalda, eran 10 alas blancas y negras; del lado derecho eran 5 alas angelicales cubiertas de hermosas plumas blancas, y el lado derecho eran 5 alas de murciélago negras.

Naruto… no, Lucemon, permitió que sus fríos y calculadores ojos azules miraran la vista que tenia adelante con una mirada estoica e ilegible. Frente al el, en el centro del cráter y clavado en la tierra, estaba Madara Uchiha. Sus ojos miraron al antiguo líder del Clan Uchiha, uno de los padres fundadores de Konoha, el shinobi más poderoso del mundo y el Jinchuriki del Juubi, quien estaba en la misma condición que el, pero extremadamente grave. Su cuerpo estaba roto, quemado, arrancado, y ensangrentado. Su rostro estaba hinchado, con varios hematomas, una quemadura en lado derecho de su cara grisácea y sangre goteando en su boca.

 _''Que triste que Kurama no este conmigo para ver esto''_ Pensó solemnemente, deseando que su amigo Bijuu aun estuviera dentro de el y tuviera la oportunidad de ver en primera fila como había dejado al humano que mas odiaba y despreciaba en tal estado.

Habría estado orgulloso.

Lucemon siguió mirando al antiguo Uchiha durante varias horas, quien al parecer no se movía ni respiraba. Ante esto, se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse del cuerpo, hasta que se escucho un gemido detrás de el, causando que se detuviera y mirada al Uchiha por encima de su hombro.

 _'' ¿Sigue vivo?''_ Pensó para si mismo con incredulidad. Se dio la vuelta y avanzo hacia el cuerpo roto. Lo miro y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente, Madara comenzó moverse y ha despertarse, su cuerpo parecía estar sanar, pero muy lentamente.

 _''Un veredero hijo de puta sin duda''_ Pensó maravillado.

''N-No m-me puedo... m-moverme'' Madara gimió débilmente en el suelo incapaz de levantarse.

''Hm... Parece que tu regeneración no es tan superior como decías'' Comento Lucemon con una ligera y minúscula sonrisa formándose en sus labios. '' Incluso si puedes sanar tu cuerpo de cualquier daño que recibas, si recibes un daño tan inconmensurable ni siquiera eso podría salvarte... Incluso cuando requiere de una gran cantidad considerable chakra''

Madara gruño mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de dolor insoportable. Podía sentir todos sus huesos y órganos rotos, hemorragias internas y muchas otras cosas horribles y dolorosas que fueron infligidas en todo su cuerpo y que tardaban demasiado en sanar.

''Y hablando de chakra, parece que también el poder de tu inquilino a llegado a su limite'' Lucemon agrego, mirando como el cabello de Madara comenzaba a cambiar de blanco a negro. ''Sin eso, ya no podrás regenerarte a gran velocidad. A estas alturas, no creo que puedas levantar ni un solo musculo estando en esa condición''

''N-no es... posible... Se pone que yo era un dios... Un dios de un nuevo mundo... El Segundo de los Seis Caminos... Se suponía que era invencible'' Dijo Madara gruñendo débilmente de dolor mientras Lucemon se reía entre dientes.

'' ¿Tu... un dios?... ¿Un Uchiha un dios? He visto aun Nara digno de ese titulo'' Lucemon se burlo mientras Madara gruño ante el insulto antes de gritar de dolor cuando el angel medio demonio lanzo su pie y piso fuertemente su pecho con el.

''Tu, humano, eres un pobre iluso como los de tu clase. Nunca podrías haber sido un dios no importa cuanto lo intentaras. Ni siquiera un semidiós o un deidada. Si en verdad fueras esos tres, no estarías ahí tirado agonizando como un gusano'' Lucemon declaro fríamente mientras aplicaba mas presión en su pie encima del Uchiha.

¡CRUNCH!

'' ¡Gah! ¡M-Maldito!'' Gruño Madara mientras la sangre salía de su boca por el dolor.

''En mis ojos solo eres un viejo fósil de un Uchiha que debió permanecer enterrado en lo profundo de la tierra. Una vieja reliquia desactualizada. Un viejo fantasma que esta a medio kilómetro de volver a la tumba de donde vino. Una mera copia hecha en papel del antiguo dios que vivió en este patético mundo. Una cascara hueca de su legado. Un gusano que juega hacer dios... Un pequeño y miserable gusano de ambiciones y sueños sin esperanza... Eso es lo único que eres'' Cada insulto que Lucemon disparo hizo enfurecer a un mas Madara. Sus insultos le dieron al antiguo Uchiha la fuerza suficiente para poder levantar su brazo y apuntarlo a Lucemon, sorprendiendo al Ultimate.

''SHIRAN TENSEI'' Una fuerza todopoderosa lanzo a Lucemon lejos de Madara. El Demon Lord grito cuando fue lanzado al aire por el ataque antes de caer, su cuerpo rebota varias veces en la tierra.

Madara se levanto de suelo con mucha dificulta independientemente de la condicen de su cuerpo, sus ojos impulsados por el Rinnegan brillaron amenazadoramente de ira y rabia.

'' ¡TE ATREVES A BÚRLATE DE MI!? '' Rugió con rabia extrema. '' ¡YO, EL SEGUNDO DE LOS SEIS CAMINOS! ¡HE ASCENDIDO MAS HAYA DE LO QUE PUDIERAS HABER VISTO ANTES! ¡TE MIRAS A LOS OJOS DE UN DI-!''

¡SCHUNCK!

Sin embargo, Madara fue interrumpió cuando sintió un gran dolor en su pecho. Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron de sorpresa antes de mirar hacia abajo. Y lo que vio fue una cuchilla hecha de energía oscura y purpura atravesando su pecho y corazón, jadeo y tosió más sangre antes de mirar hacia el frente solo para ver a Lucemon todavía en el suelo pero con una larga cuchilla de energía en su mano.

''Hmph... Lo único que veo es a otro Uchiha bastardo y fanfarrón con delirios de grandezas '' Replico Lucemon con desdén mientras se levanta, haciendo una mueca de dolor debido al ataque que recibió. Su larga cuchilla mantuvo al Uchiha retenido en su lugar.

¡SCHUNCK!

Mas cuchillas de energía salieran desde varios lugares del cuerpo roto de Madara, una de ellas salió de su ojo derecho, haciéndole quedar sin aliento. Lucemon entonces desactivo su chilla junto a las demás y permito que Madara volviera a caer al suelo.

''Kurama tenia razón… Ese tipo de arrogancia siempre lleva a los Uchiha a su propia perdición. Ahora veo por que el clan en conjunto siempre dependían mucho de sus ojos, siempre los usaban para contrarrestar esa debilidad junto con cualquier otra debilidad particular'' Comento Lucemon mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia el Uchiha masacrado .

'' ¿K-K-Kurama?'' Pronuncio débilmente Madara en agonía mientras Lucemon soltó una risita.

'' ¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera sabes su nombre? ¿Tu que reclamaste el control de unos de los Bijuus mas poderosos de la tierra con tus ojos para que te ayudara en tu lucha contra el Shodaime y ni siquiera sabes su nombre? ¿Osea que tampoco sabes el nombre de todos los inquilinos que sellaste dentro de ti después de reclamarlos a todos para lograr tus estúpidos planes? ¿Y te haces llamar un Dios de este mundo cuando careces de conocimiento?... Que patético. '' Comento Lucemon mirando al Uchiha quien aun seguía vivo a pesar de su estado.

''Heh, verdaderamente eres muy duro de lo que pesaba'' Comento impresionado, mientra el Uchiha lo miraba con un resplandor.

'' Tu... ¿Quien eres... que es lo que eres?'' Exigió débilmente Madara mirando a Lucemon, quien que lo miraba como una hormiga debajo su bota, que lo enfureció sin fin.

'' Decirte mi nombre no importa. Ya que no estarás vivo como para recordarlo... ni siquiera para recordarme'' Respondió Lucemon mientras energía blanca se reunía en su mano derecha y energía purpura se reunía en su izquierda.

Al ver esto, Madara tuvo un mal presentimiento. '' ¿Q-Que harás ahora?'' Pregunto hasta que su único ojo se abrió de sorpresa al ver la imagen de una oscura figura que aparecía detrás de Lucemon repentinamente, pero no podía entenderlo. Todo lo que vio de la figura fue que era un poco mas grande que Lucemon, con tres cuernos en su cabeza, y sus ojos rojos como la sangre que lo estaban mirando con tanta ferocidad que juro que estaba mirando directamente a su alma.

En realidad, hizo que sintiera un miedo recién descubierto al ver la figura.

 _''¿Qu-Que es eso?''_ Pensó Madara en shock mirando la figura espectral detrás del ángel demoníaco.

''Descuida humano... Prometo que yo seré quien te recuerda por el resto de mi vida digital... Siempre te recordare por haberme divertido de esta manera… Nunca olvidare esta gran batalla que tuvimos tu y yo'' Dijo Lucemon con énfasis respecto antes de fruncir el ceño profundamente. ''Pero por ser un dios, nunca'' Dicho esto, Lucemon se elevo sobre el Uchiha, flexionando su alas angelicales y demoníacas antes de susurrar...

 **''Dead or Alive''**

Lo siguiente que se vio fuera del cráter fue un destello de luz blanca seguido de un destello de luz purpura, seguido de grandes gritos de dolor agonizante que resonaron en todo el campo de batalla.

Lo siguiente que se vino fue una explosión afuera del cráter seguido de un silencio.

* * *

 **Burakku 283: No olviden de comentar.**


End file.
